And there Will be Blood
by JezziBness
Summary: Bonnie's abilities seem to have dissipated, allowing her to finally lead a normal life. Damon shows up in town to deliver her a message that someone close to her will die if she doesn’t retrieve her powers.
1. Chapter 1

Title: And There Will Be Blood

By: Jezzi B.

URL: visit jezzibness . livejournal . com for all chapters in a cleaner format.

Fandom: Vampire Diaries (Book & TV)

Pairing: Damon/Bonnie

Rating: M +16

Type: Multi-chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the show, book series or the characters. The writing here in is for no profit and simply a fan work.

Summary: Bonnie receives an unwanted Christmas gift from Damon with a shocking message. We go back five weeks into the past to see how things lead up to Christmas. Bonnie is now experiencing a new life in New York with her boyfriend—who happens to be Elena's ex—Matt. Her abilities seem to have dissipated, allowing her to finally lead a normal life. Everything seems picture perfect until Damon shows up in town to deliver her a message that someone close to her will die if she doesn't retrieve her powers.

NOTE: I am going to write the characters as they are in the current show, but incorporate elements from the book series. Try your best to remove what's happened in the storyline of the show/book, I'm touching on those elements, but I've written this story from the angle of Bonnie not fully knowing what Damon is. I wanted to take this approach because it works better for the story.

* * *

AND THERE WILL BE BLOOD

Chapter 1

It's often said "patience is a virtue"; "Good things come to those who wait"; "Save the best for last". Unfortunately these words of valid wisdom were lost on Bonnie Bennett. It was exactly three days before Christmas and she was simply dying to open her present.

Bonnie lifted her fingers up to tuck her long dark strands behind her ears, allowing her exotic eyes to focus on one parcel in particular. It was painfully hard to ignore the smooth, shiny, black box with the gold ribbons. The packaging alone begged the viewer lucky enough to glance its way to touch the flawless surface.

Bonnie released a deep breath.

_Why can't my powers work when I want them to?_

Times like these she wished she could trade psychic powers for x-ray vision.

_Just wait— he said don't open it until Christmas. You know what will happen if you open it now…_

Her heart was racing; she couldn't stop the anxiety that was rushing through her blood and rising to her cheeks. This presents wasn't like the other gifts. A complete contrast from the rosy, warm, snowman wrapping-paper Elena had used and the green Santa Clause paper her grandmother had used.

Bonnie began to shake. It was too much; she had to know. Maybe if she knew, she'd be better prepared. Why should she wait for her fate? She had to break the rules. She had to seize the day. Before she could even give it a second thought, her fingers were lifting up the elegant box…

It was so much lighter than she expected it to be and the wrapping felt strangely icy. She examined it slow and carefully. The gorgeously sinister wrapping taunted her; the shimmering gold lead to a small card. She tucked one finger under the flap to view the name within.

"To: Bonnie, with love, Damon."

Her lips curled with disgust. He was sick; did he really enjoy pretending to be so innocent?

She impulsively began to tear the paper apart, venting her frustration on the parcel. As the shreds of black were torn from the box, letters became visible atop a white surface. She turned the present horizontally to read the writing.

"This is the last warning. You'll regret opening this..."

_It can't be worse than what I've felt all week antagonizing over this damned box._

Bonnie placed a hand against her stomach, providing herself with one last encouraging breath before slipping the cover off the box. She braced herself, practically closing her eyes for a moment before forcing her gaze to stare at the contents.

There was two simple items: A crow's feather and a letter.

She gawked at them with perplexity, an expression that was soon followed with relief & laughter. He did have a heart after all; he didn't do what he said he was going to.

Bonnie lifted the cream-colored card, noticing its plainness before reading it.

"You'll be dead at 12AM tonight."

A sharp scream escaped Bonnie's throat as she flung the card towards the wall. She literally dragged herself back against her carpet, pushing herself as far away as humanly possible from the Christmas gift.

_Oh God! Oh God! He is going to kill me!_

She struggled like a frightened rabbit, scrambling to her feet clumsily. She had to leave; she had to get out. She tossed up her chin to come face-to-face with piercing green eyes staring at her with an animalistic curiosity. She stopped breathing.

_Damon…_

Damon's presence sent her reeling; he was too intense. He stood with such a dominant posture, cloaked in expensive black attire. Both gorgeous and deadly, Damon represented the fears and the desires hidden within every woman. He tilted his head in a demented fashion, amused by her visible fear.

She remained frozen and mute. Was she really so stupid to think that if she didn't move that he wouldn't attack her?

"I'm really disappointed in you—" Damon sighed side-stepping to walk towards the tree "—I went to so much trouble to prepare the perfect surprise for you…"

Bonnie dared not to even attempt running, she knew it'd only excite him and she wasn't about to give him the satisfaction.

"I've never been good with surprises," she answered dryly, vainly trying to mask her nervousness.

"That is painfully apparent. Unfortunately though, in this case, it really pays to wait. Seems I have no choice, but to make Christmas come early this year…" He wasn't even facing her as he spoke.

She swallowed hard, her body felt numb all over. She clenched her fists tightly; she refused to grovel. If she was going to die, it was going to be bravely.

"Just take it! I know what you came for, just take my blood!" She shrieked at him, causing the dark waves of hair to curtain the sides of her face.

Damon turned to her, revealing his monstrous face. Once green eyes now were tinged with blood-red and purple veins. Sharp canines were revealed in the most wicked and eerily beautiful smile.

"With _pleasure_—" He produced delicately through his horrible teeth before he began his lunge towards her.

* * *

Five weeks earlier…

"Um, hello? Bonnie, have you heard a word I've said?"

The voice stirred Bonnie from her thoughts. Quickly, she delivered a sheepish smile to Matt who sat directly across from her. The two were seated outside in front of a small café deep in the heart of New York. People rushed all around them, but within her little space—with Matt—there was a mock of life put on pause.

It had been two years since she'd moved away from Mystic Falls to go to school in New York. She just had to get away from small town life. She never expected to end up at the same school as Matt. He'd managed to land an athletic scholarship in New York. She didn't think she could date again; he proved her wrong in more ways than one. She felt so guilty choosing to date Elena's ex boyfriend, but Elena herself had assured her that there were no hard feelings. Matt was kind, dependable and most important of all, he was _safe_, much safer than…

"God, I'm so sorry, I've been spacing out too much lately," she apologized, reaching her hands to hold his.

Matt smiled warmly, squeezing her fingers in return.

"Had anymore visions?" He queried with a calm tone.

Bonnie was experiencing a dry spell—if it was possible for a psychic to have a dry spell. She definitely was having cosmic writer's block.

She shook her head.

"No, but you know what, maybe that's a good thing. I can go back to being a normal girl with a wonderful, normal boyfriend and a normal life," Bonnie reasoned.

"Ouch—" Matt still smiled though. "—_Normal_ boyfriend…"

"Hey, don't take it that way, you _know_ you're special and did you completely forget that I said '_wonderful' _first?"

She leaned over the small table to place a kiss against his mouth.

Matt's hand lifted to gently touch her face, returning the kiss.

_Nothing._

_I feel nothing more than simple affection. I force myself to, I know he's good for me, but I feel nothing when we kiss._

She had to wonder if he really felt something too or not. She couldn't shake the feeling that a part of Matt would always belong to Elena. Elena had that affect on men; she could get them to fall in love with her indefinitely. Matt & Stefan were hopeless against Elena's beauty and charm. Being the creepy, psychic witch didn't exactly win her any points in the dating field.

_What about Damon?_

She couldn't figure him out. All she knew was that Damon left her with an unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Okay, I've got to get to work, if I'm even one minute late they'll fire me," Matt quickly stood, slipping back on his gloves to warm his fingertips.

It was freezing; Bonnie didn't know why she enjoyed the cold so much. Her grandmother had always said she was hot blooded, she never realized until she moved to New York that it was literal.

"Good luck! Kisses!" She offered as she watched Matt's departure.

Bonnie flipped open her purse, searching for her wallet. She had gotten used to paying for lunch with Matt, she knew he was at a financial disadvantage.

"Bonnie, gotta hand it to you. You have superb taste in men—"

A sudden chill raced up Bonnie's spine.

In a moment of involuntary panic she threw up her gaze to see a dark, handsome figure standing near her table. It was unmistakably Damon Salvatore, the troublesome one. Bonnie had always noticed three key things about Damon. 1. He liked to make people miserable. 2. He was a jerk. 3. He had an unearthly appearance, which was almost unsettling.

"—I mean, the way he fled and left you with the bill before his coffee even got cold was _pure_ genius. " Damon invited himself to Bonnie's seat, claiming Matt's previous spot.

Bonnie narrowed her eyes at him.

"I don't remember asking you to have a seat," she was irritated by his arrogance.

He crafted an alluring smile to his lips, "Oh, I was certain you would have asked me, I just saved you the trouble. How rare is this? Two old friends meeting by chance in the Big Apple. It's almost like its fate, isn't it?"

Bonnie sighed; she knew this was going to be fruitless.

"We were never friends, Damon. What are you doing in New York? "

Damon lifted his hand to signal the waitress, deliberately taking his time in answering. He motioned to Bonnie to wait as the young, peppy blonde approached them.

"Can we have another tea for the lady here?" Damon asked with such a smooth tone.

The notations in his voice and the softness to his smile were flustering the waitress. Bonnie herself couldn't deny the affect, she just knew him well enough to know the wolf in the sheep's clothing.

The waitress gave her most flirtatious giggle before agreeing and departing into the café.

Bonnie couldn't take this. She began to stand, collecting her purse under her arm.

"You can enjoy that tea, I'm not staying. Especially when you don't even tell me why you're here."

Damon seemed unfazed. He lifted a napkin from off the table behind him to place in his lap. His movements were so fluid and poised.

"It would be worth your while to learn patience, Bonnie. I noticed that about you from the beginning. You're such a rush-rush type of girl. In school you rushed in and out of relationships, you rushed away from Mystic Falls. What's it going to take to get you to value time and see how truly precious it is?" His eyes lifted to watch her carefully.

Bonnie found herself mesmerized by his stare; somehow she couldn't look away. Despite every notion her body was telling her, she was drawn to his gaze.

_He's everything I don't like. He's everything that Matt isn't. I have a good life, a normal, good life._

She mustered up enough strength to cast him a defiant expression. She'd definitely not look as weak as he made her feel.

"Damon, I'll ask you again and if you don't answer, I am leaving. Why are you here and what do you want?" She felt proud of managing to stand up to Damon.

Damon stood from his seat; the mere action caused Bonnie to flinch. However, his expression seemed indifferent, almost too calm.

"I am in New York to see you, Bonnie," he said simply.

Bonnie felt the strangest desire to tug up her collar to hide the slow blush that was rising to hr face. He really traveled all the way to see her?

"Me? Why?"

"I need to borrow your talent on a matter." He looked as though it was paining him to actually require her services.

"My _talent_?" Suddenly is occurred to her. Damon was referring to her psychic abilities. She quickly began waving her arms to dismiss the idea.

"No! What do you think I am? Some kind of fortune teller?" She was fuming.

Damon took great pleasure in her anger; he enjoyed her being so animated. He was smiling again. It was the kind of smile that could freeze water and kill crows. He placed his palms on the tables' surface, leaning forward to draw his face dangerously closer to Bonnie's. His voice lowered to hushed tones.

"Have I ever mentioned that you're absolutely _irresistible_ when you're so angry? All the blood just rushes to your face, it's so—_exhilarating_…"

Bonnie lost all train of thought. He was too close to her, she was a deer caught in the headlights. She had to will herself to say something.

"Stop it, Damon. I can't help you. Even if I actually wanted to help you with whatever it is, I can't. My talent, curse—whatever you call it—it's gone." She avoided his eyes. Something told her he wasn't the type to enjoy being denied.

"It's not gone. A gift like yours never leaves, it just hides itself," Damon was still as placid as ever.

Bonnie folded her arms, biting on her lower lip carefully, "What if I don't want it to come back?"

"Oh, I think you do. I promise you, I'll even help to give you a running start, because if you don't awaken those little magical powers of yours, Elena may die…"

Bonnie couldn't breathe; her world had just stopped. Those final three words rung in her mind loudly. She shook her head rapidly.

"What? What do you mean?"

_How can he be so calm? Why didn't he mention Elena from the beginning?_

Damon was silent as the waitress delivered the tea in front of Bonnie, asking if they needed any additional items before Damon politely dismissed her. The wait was killing her.

"Elena is missing…" He stated.

"How? Why didn't I hear about this? Do the police know? I've got to tell Matt!" She was already digging through her purse for her cellular phone.

Suddenly, as if only a mere second passed a hand was firmly against her wrist. His fingers began spreading up toward the palm of her hand. Her eyes lifted to meet Damon's.

"I know you're very excited to tell your boy-toy about poor Elena's most unfortunate situation, but if you don't mind carrying the guilt that you killed your best friend, I suggest you keep your mouth shut."

She gave him a meaningful look, something wasn't adding up.

"Damon, what aren't you telling me? How can I save Elena? You want me to use my psychic powers to somehow locate where she is? This is a job for the police, not for me!"

"Police cannot find the kind of being that took them…"

"_Them_?"

"Oh, Stefan's gone too," Damon waved his hand as if his own brother was unimportant.

"You know Stefan, he's always been much weaker than me. I think he must have low iron in his blood from a lack of a proper diet—" He was actually smiling. "—Oh, your tea is getting cold, drink up." God, he was sick.

Damon had to be the worst messenger on the face of the planet. Bonnie could envision him telling her the world was about to be hit by a comet with a smile before offering her a slice of cake.

"How can I possibly think about tea after you've just told me about Elena and Stefan being taken by some unknown assailant?"

Damon finally released her wrist, settling back into his chair.

"You'll drink that tea because firstly, I—unlike your doting boyfriend—am actually _paying_ for your drink and secondly, because you'll need it for where we're going."

She almost regretted asking, "Where are we going Damon?"

"To Oz, Dorothy. Trust me, by the time I'm through with you, I can guarantee you will have your powers back or you will die trying…"


	2. Chapter 2

Title: And There Will Be Blood

By: Jezzi B.

URL: visit jezzibness . livejournal . com for all chapters in a cleaner format.

Fandom: Vampire Diaries (Book & TV)

Pairing: Damon/Bonnie

Rating: M +16

Type: Multi-chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the show, book series or the characters. The writing here in is for no profit and simply a fan work.

Summary: Bonnie receives an unwanted Christmas gift from Damon with a shocking message. We go back five weeks into the past to see how things lead up to Christmas. Bonnie is now experiencing a new life in New York with her boyfriend—who happens to be Elena's ex—Matt. Her abilities seem to have dissipated, allowing her to finally lead a normal life. Everything seems picture perfect until Damon shows up in town to deliver her a message that someone close to her will die if she doesn't retrieve her powers.

NOTE: I am going to write the characters as they are in the current show, but incorporate elements from the book series. Try your best to remove what's happened in the storyline of the show/book, I'm touching on those elements, but I've written this story from the angle of Bonnie not fully knowing what Damon is. I wanted to take this approach because it works better for the story.

* * *

AND THERE WILL BE BLOOD

Chapter 2: Regrets and Cigarettes

What would she tell Matt? Would she actually listen to Damon and keep quiet, or would she be truthful to the one, remaining, stable entity in her life? If she decided to walk the path of lies, what excuse could she possibly make?

Bonnie was standing in her dorm room in front of her bed. One side of the room—her roommates' side—was covered with punk & death metal merchandise. Her side however, was minimalist and clean. Her roommate claimed to be wiccan, which Bonnie couldn't stop laughing about.

Bonnie focused back on the task at hand—packing her suitcase…

She tried to explain to Damon that she had her finales coming up, but he'd simply told her, "I took care of it." The way he had said it reminded her vaguely of the movie "The Godfather". She could totally picture Damon as a mafia boss. Hell, maybe he really was one.

"Hey sweetie! Why are you packing?"

Bonnie spun around with shock. Matt was standing in the doorway with a flower in hand. It was too late for her to possibly hide the fact that she was packing.

"Matt! What are you doing here?" She positioned her body in front of her suitcase.

Matt knit his brows with confusion, "Can't I want to surprise my girlfriend? Apparently you seem to have surprised me more by leaving. Where are you going?"

_Oh God, do I say the truth? Tell him that I am going away to god knows where, with Damon Salvatore—whom he hates more than Stefan Salvatore._

"Grams is sick…"

_I'm going to hell…_

"So, I'm going to go check on her," Bonnie spoke awkwardly, she hated lying to Matt.

Matt's eyes were wide with astonishment, "You should have told me, I'd have gone with—"

"No! I mean—it's better if you stay. I need alone time with her," Bonnie was quick to snap her response.

Matt's expression changed dramatically. He was visibly hurt.

"What about your finales? How can you just abandon those?" "I took care of it…" She was quoting Damon, great.

"You're acting strange, this isn't like you. Your voice is even unsteady, what's going on here?" Matt had the gift of being extremely perceptive. He may have been a jock, but he had the instincts of an eagle.

Bonnie zipped up her suitcase, lugging it off the bed with a grunt. She had to be more confident with her lies if she was going to fully convince Matt to leave her alone.

"I'm worried about my grandmother, okay? That's all. I'll call you when I get home. Just stay here and don't worry about me—" She touched his cheek softly and kissed his lips. "—I'll miss you."

Matt returned her kiss, but remained quietly defeated. The flower was still in his grasp, a gift that was never received.

Bonnie dragged her suitcase through the hall of the dormitory, trying her best not to look back.

"Bonnie—"

She stopped dead in her tracks, but she dare not look back.

"—If you hear, or find out how Elena's doing, tell her that I said 'Hi'…"

_Ouch._

There was her answer. He was still in love with her. Did he always reflect on Elena every time they had a disagreement? She wasn't as gentle, or understanding as Elena. If Elena was ice, Bonnie was fire…

She stern her jaw, tossing the words over her shoulder, "Goodbye, Matt."

She didn't want to see him anymore, at least not right now. She delicately flipped her cranberry scarf against her neck to mask her flesh from the chill. Bonnie turned the corner to see Damon standing in the hallway. She wasn't surprised this time, she was starting to get used to surprises.

The way he was leaned against the side of the wall with his profile visible reminded Bonnie of classic art. The sunlight reflected off his skin in a different way from most people. The sun would warm Bonnie with a golden glow; Damon's skin didn't seem to accept the sunlight at all.

"I thought we were going to meet at the airport?" She prayed silently that Matt didn't try to chase after her; she'd have no way of explaining Damon's appearance.

Damon turned his chiseled face to stare at her with his characteristic smirk.

"If I had done that, I would have missed out on having a front-row seat to the demise of your first, stable relationship. It's not so stable when you get with someone who's infatuated with someone else. Did it even occur to you that Matt might be dating you because you are Elena's best friend? Maybe he's vicariously imagining her in your place when he's kissing you…"

She hated him. She couldn't even hold back the rage that was brimming to her eyes. She could feel the tears burning behind them. Without thought, she reacted on pure impulse. She dropped her suitcase and approached Damon.

He gazed down at her like a hungry wolf toying with its meal.

"I'm not going to give you the satisfaction of seeing me angry. You don't think I've thought about all those things myself? You think I don't know that he loves Elena? I just didn't care, because even if he still loves her he is good to me. What I am having with Matt is more than you'll ever taste, because a heartless, sick jerk like you, will never understand love. _Never_."

Before Damon could even make a comeback she slapped him hard and furiously to the jaw.

Bonnie had slapped men before, she wasn't a complete weakling. She was used to them flinching, or moving their head. When she slapped Damon, his face felt as hard as rock, and he didn't even move. His eyes watched hers as she slapped him. The feeling in gave her was unsettling and now she was too close to him.

Damon's arms reached out his hand to grasp a hold of Bonnie's shoulders.

"Do you really think your words have the power to hurt me, Ms. Bennett?"

She was breathing hard.

"Let me go…"

"Listen to you. Do you want to know what I think, Bonnie? I think that we're both very much alike. I don't think either of us can be in a functional relationship. You can't, because you're a hot-tempered witch who could potentially set her boyfriend on fire with her mind in the midst of a heated argument. I can't because I simply find it more fun to taunt young girls like you…"

Bonnie struggled against him.

"You're disgusting," she hissed.

Damon produced two tickets from his coat, dangling them in front of Bonnie's eyes. There was an unfamiliar name on Bonnie's ticket.

_Bonnie Salvatore._

"You're making us miss our flight, Mrs. Salvatore…"

Bonnie had never ridden in first-class before. She had no idea that the Salvatore's were so wealthy. She also had no idea that they were heading for Alaska until she reached the gate. Damon had explained to her that it'd be easier for them to scout out Elena and Stefan's whereabouts if they were disguised as husband & wife. The idea literally made her gag. She had to keep reminding herself that she was doing this for Elena.

Bonnie found it interested how the announcement over the speaker claimed it was a non-smoking flight and flashed the warning. Weren't all flights non-smoking? Why even have the option when it was obviously a lie.

The longer the flight took, the more frustrated Damon began to appear. She couldn't figure him out. He turned down the food and beverages the stewardess had offered. She certainly didn't remember seeing him eat at the airport either.

"Um, Damon? Are you okay? You haven't eaten anything, and you're looking pale…"

_Why am I actually concerned about him?_

"I am fine…" Damon wasn't even looking at her.

Bonnie began to smile brightly, nudging his arm with her finger.

"You're nervous about flying! I can't believe it, the big, bad, Damon Salvatore is afraid of flying!"

"I am not afraid of _anything_," He was practically growling.

She couldn't help noticing how cold his skin was to the touch. Damn her for actually having a conscious about this idiot.

She unwrapped her scarf from her neck, leaning over to wrap it around Damon's. Damon's whole body jolted, his eyes firmly latching to her bare throat. Something was wrong with his eyes. She couldn't place it, but something was definitely darker about them.

He quickly turned his eyes towards the floor, hissing under his breath.

"I really wish you hadn't done that…"

"Done what? Be nice to you for a change? You were freezing! What's wrong with your eyes?"

"We're stuck on a plane, 30,000 ft in the air." He was making an obvious statement.

"So you are nervous about flying!" She was finally getting to the truth.

Damon lifted his hand to press the call button, alerting the stewardess.

"Look—Mother Teresa—no matter what happens, _don't_ be nice to me. You will regret this moment…"

The Stewardess was a middle-aged blonde woman, who quickly approached Damon's side. "Can I help you sir?"

Damon tossed up his beautifully pale face to smile broadly at the woman.

"You certainly can, I seem to be a weak flyer, can you help me to the lavatory?"

The woman blushed visibly, "Yes, sir. "

Bonnie remained silent, what could Damon have meant by that statement? What would she regret?

She watched with bewilderment as Damon and the Stewardess locked themselves into the lavatory. Immediately she was disgusted. Was he seriously trying to have sex with that woman mid-flight?

Two minutes passed. Five minutes passed. Eight minutes passed. Each second felt like hours. Bonnie felt so angry she could barely disguise it. How could someone be so foul and tasteless?

The door opened revealing Damon. He casually wiped the corners of his mouth with a cocky smile. He looked as flushed, and gorgeous as ever. It was a complete 180 from eight minutes ago. He actually looked more alive and there was even a bounce in his step. He closed the door behind him, obviously the stewardess wasn't coming out yet.

He sat down beside Bonnie, deliberately resting his arm near her side.

"You better pray that no one had a weak bladder for the duration of this flight," Damon commented quietly.

Bonnie glared, "Why?"

Damon didn't give her an answer; he instead reached for a magazine, flipping through the pages.

"I wonder if there's going to be an in-flight movie…"

Bonnie had watched the lavatory door during the whole flight. The Stewardess didn't come out. What did Damon do to her? Was the woman simply too embarrassed or did something else happen?

"Damon, that stewardess still hasn't left the toilet and we're landing. Shouldn't she be strapped in for landing?"

Damon had his eyes closed and his chair comfortably reclined, despite the speaker had announced for all chairs to be in the upright position.

"Maybe she's a nervous flyer," Damon smiled.

Bonnie hated him more by the minute, "Somehow I doubt that someone who's afraid of flying would make a career as a stewardess. I'm going to go check on her."

"I wouldn't if I were you," He warned.

"Yeah well, thank god that you're not me…" She unbuckled herself.

The turbulence was horrendous; she could feel the plane protesting against her efforts. There was no stewardess to tell her to sit down, or to reprimand Damon for keeping his seat leaned back. She knew Damon had a strange affect on women, but this was ridiculous.

She reached the door, holding on to it to brace herself against the jaunty plane. She took a deep breath, unsure of what to even expect.

Her fingers touched the handle carefully and slowly.

The door flew open.

Bonnie released a startled gasp.

The stewardess was adjusting her collar, keeping one hand against the side of her neck. She stared up at Bonnie bewildered for a moment. She was pale and sickly in her appearance. It was as if her and Damon traded conditions.

"Are you okay?" Bonnie breathed out the question, but felt relief.

"What? Why are you not in your seat? We're landing, go sit and buckle in!" She ordered.

"Well, _excuse_ me for being concerned," Bonnie was irritated.

Bonnie returned to her seat, buckling in quickly without a word to Damon.

"Well, lookie at that; she's alive. That bird has a lot of fight in her," Damon seemed vaguely surprised.

Bonnie scoffed, "Right—you just wanted to scare me. Job well done, Damon."

"Really, you should be thanking her…" Damon's voice trailed.

"What for?" She hated his games.

"Because otherwise the person I would have dragged into that tight, little cramped space—was you…"


	3. Chapter 3

Title: And There Will Be Blood

By: Jezzi B.

URL: visit jezzibness . livejournal . com for all chapters in a cleaner format.

Fandom: Vampire Diaries (Book & TV)

Pairing: Damon/Bonnie

Rating: M +16

Type: Multi-chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the show, book series or the characters. The writing here in is for no profit and simply a fan work.

Summary: Bonnie receives an unwanted Christmas gift from Damon with a shocking message. We go back five weeks into the past to see how things lead up to Christmas. Bonnie is now experiencing a new life in New York with her boyfriend—who happens to be Elena's ex—Matt. Her abilities seem to have dissipated, allowing her to finally lead a normal life. Everything seems picture perfect until Damon shows up in town to deliver her a message that someone close to her will die if she doesn't retrieve her powers.

NOTE: I am going to write the characters as they are in the current show, but incorporate elements from the book series. Try your best to remove what's happened in the storyline of the show/book, I'm touching on those elements, but I've written this story from the angle of Bonnie not fully knowing what Damon is. I wanted to take this approach because it works better for the story.

* * *

AND THERE WILL BE BLOOD

_Sometimes you have events that take place in your life and they are so relevant and so important you know you're never going to forget them. You wish you could go back and change them somehow, or even pretend they never took place, but it's not possible. Too much has happened. Words said that can never be taken back, and actions that can never be excused…_

Chapter 3: Memories

"I want my own room," Bonnie demanded.

Bonnie and Damon were standing in the foyer of a lovely hotel. The bellhop was eager to claim their bags; the ambiance of wealth was more than Bonnie could bear. She didn't understand why Damon couldn't settle for a simple motel, this wasn't a vacation; it was a rescue mission.

"I think the hotel staff would find it odd for Mr. & Mrs. Salvatore to request separate rooms," Damon slipped his arm around her waist to emphasize the relationship.

Bonnie was quick to pry his fingers from off her body.

"That was _your_ idea, it doesn't mean I have to go along with it. You made me lie to my boyfriend about where I was going, last thing I need on my conscience is sharing a room with a sexual deviant. Besides—" she bit the corner of her lip, hesitating to add, "—I don't trust you…"

Damon had the uncanny ability to remain amused when he was being insulted.

_He has to have the empathy of a statue…_

He reached a finger to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. Damon also possessed the power to take her breath away whenever he'd slip close against her.

"Actually, the thing that really scares you is that you do trust me. You lied to your boyfriend, because you trust me. You went to the airport, not even knowing where we were going and entrusted your—little-body—to sit next to mine as we flew literally across the country—" Damon turned to shout towards the front desk, "—We'd like one room! The missus requires a king-size bed…"

Bonnie had lost the battle. She was standing near the window in the very bedroom she had protested earlier. Luckily the room had a couch; she was willing to sacrifice comfort for the sake of safety. She might have to share the room, but she certainly wasn't sharing a bed with him.

Damon's arm slipped in front of Bonnie's vision, shutting the curtains closed.

"Hey! What are you doing? Why are you closing all the windows?" Bonnie instinctively tugged her coat tighter around her chest.

Damon quirked his mouth into a half-smile, "Oh please, don't flatter yourself. Do you really think I intend to ravage you here? Hm—actually that's not a bad idea…"

"Okay, I get it, I'm sorry. I'm just having a hard time understanding why we're in this room—hell—why are we in _Alaska_, Damon? I thought you said you didn't know where Elena & Stefan were," Bonnie needed answers.

Damon still continued to circle the room, closing each curtain, one-by-one.

"I don't know where they are…" Damon seemed distracted.

"Okay, that didn't answer anything at all, why are we here?" Bonnie folded her arms; she was going to get a straight answer out of him if it killed her.

Damon began turning off the lights in the room. Bonnie felt panic.

"What are you doing?" She was rushing over to the light switch as fast as her legs could carry her.

Damon moved too quickly; he was unnaturally fast. He was holding her hand, preventing her from touching the light switch. The two of them stood in the darkness with their hands together.

She could hear the soft, "Shhh." Escape Damon's lips before he switched on a handheld black light. All around them was darkness with an eerie blue overtone. Only one spot really stood out to Bonnie, the large, fluorescent-green spot on the floor. There was a large bloodstain and what looked like the shape of a human body.

A whisper was against her ear.

"This is the last place my brother and Elena were before they went missing…"

Bonnie could barely speak, her lips were parting, but the words weren't forming.

"T-that's a—My god, Damon. Someone _died_ here!"

"What was your first clue, Sherlock?" Damon was already waiting for her to get over it.

These sorts of instances would disturb any normal person, which stroked another thought to Bonnie's mind—

"—How did you know that was going to be there?"

"Because the last call I received from Stefan came from this room. I could hear Elena scream in the background before the call was cut," Damon flipped back on the lights.

"_That_ is why we are in Alaska, are you satisfied?" He tilted his head to the side, gauging her reactions.

"Wait, you heard her scream, then you mean that this stain on the floor is—"

"Oh no, it's not her, trust me." Damon allowed himself to have a seat against the corner of the bed.

"How can you know, you weren't here…"

"I know blood, Bonnie. Better than you can imagine and I can tell you with complete certainty, it's not hers."

"Then, if someone died here, why didn't the hotel close the room off for an investigation?" Bonnie couldn't make sense of it.

Damon just continued his disturbing smile; he was going to leave her to figure out the answers herself. Bonnie was determined to prove that she wasn't just some bubble-headed ex-cheerleader from Mystic Falls.

"This is a cover-up. Someone came in—probably after Elena & Stefan. This person though, they weren't the attacker, they were someone else—_maybe_ hotel staff. They got in the way and the attacker killed them and covered up his tracks," Bonnie was proud of her own detective work.

Damon gave her a single handclap to applaud her conclusions.

"Very good, those were my thoughts exactly, but—that's really not good enough…"

Bonnie was confused again, "What?"

Damon stood up, reclaiming Bonnie's wrist. He'd been touching her hands far too much for her liking. He knelt with her against the floor, hovering her palm over the bloodstain.

"If all I needed was theories, I could have done all that myself. I dragged you _all_ the way out here not for sport, but for answers. You're going to touch this stain and give them to me." He was demanding.

Bonnie tried to jerk her hand away from him, but she couldn't.

"I told you, my powers are gone, Damon! I can't give you any answers!"

"They are _not_ gone!" Damon's voice was rising.

"You are not some normal, little college student from Mystic Falls. You are a pure blooded Witch! Can't you just learn to accept what you are? You will never be a normal person, with a normal boyfriend and a normal life. You just need something to jolt those powers awake," He was speaking through his teeth.

Bonnie knew that her powers seemed to manifest, or become stronger in the heat of conflicting emotions. She definitely had to get her powers back; she had to save Elena. Her fingers were slowly reaching out to the stain. She feared what would happen if she touched it and her powers weren't activated. How would Damon react?

She needed an emotional catalyst. Fear had always worked in the past.

She focused her thoughts on Elena, her dearest friend, and the consequences that potentially awaited her.

"Remember who you are," Damon whispered quietly.

He was dangerously near. She couldn't possibly escape the haze that was enwrapping her mind. She needed air. Entwined like darkness touching light, the Demon and the Angel. She couldn't take it. She tried her best to pull away from him, but only found herself falling against the faded blood stain.

Suddenly, everything that had been locked away came flooding back like a tidal wave.

She could see Elena & Stefan's shadowy forms dashing from the room like a distorted memory. She could see the dead maid lying against the floor with her throat ripped out. She could see a dark figure with a disfigured face in a black hood chase after the screaming Elena. For just a moment she could see pearls—no—not pearls, pearl-white canines protruding from the assailants' mouth.

Bonnie heaved hard, her eyes wide open, "He's a monster and he's chasing them."

She scrambled to her feet, stumbling for the door, dragging Damon by the wrist with her.

She staggered into the hall with glazed-over, large pupils.

"Elena ran down this hallway, she was scared—"

Damon was compliant for now, helping her to steady her movements as they ventured down the hallway.

Bonnie could see the shadow-form of Elena drop something into the trash bin by the corner of the hall before following Stefan to the emergency exit.

"She dropped something in here!" Bonnie choked out her words, frantically trying to tear open the trashcan.

"Stop. It's empty, it's been three days, they've already clear it out," Damon was trying to stop her from looking like a complete savage.

"I saw her, I saw her. She was here. It was so real—she was here, Damon," Bonnie couldn't stop shaking.

"That _thing _with fangs that was chasing her, it was so horrible!" Bonnie couldn't stop crying now.

"Oh come now, sharpened fangs are considered to be a turn-on in some circles…"

Damon held her steady, what did it take to shake Mr. Unshakable? She just told him that a monster attacked Elena and he was still managing to react as if the news was as normal as a weather forecast.

She couldn't help herself; it was too much for her. She pressed her face against him, muffling her tears against his black button-up shirt.

"This shirt is _really_ expensive," Damon was complaining, but one thing he wasn't doing, was pushing her away.

She had to quickly get her composure back, tears would not save Elena and it was stupid of her to think she'd actually get verbal comfort from Damon.

She shook her head, shoving herself from off of Damon.

"Aren't you worried at _all_ about your brother? Doesn't the fact that Elena's in trouble reach your heart, you bastard!" She was clenching her teeth.

"You are so adorably, innocent. I don't see this as a problem; I see this as _progress_. Your powers are back—thanks to _me_—and we have our first clue to their whereabouts. I really fail to see why you're being such an emotional wreck, go back to the room, tip-toe around the bloodstain and clean yourself up…" He was heading towards the elevator.

"Where are you going?" She shouted after him.

Damon stood in the elevator, turning to face her. He smiled, tucking his hands into his leather coat pockets. Just before the doors closed he spoke,

"Dumpster diving…"

Bonnie lay sprawled out against the bed. She kept a hand against the center of her chest to steady her breathing. So much had happened. Elena & Stefan were missing, a monster was after them. Damon and herself traveled to Alaska secretly to save them. They were staying in a room someone had been murdered in. She managed to get her powers back by kissing Damon and a small, sick part of her, actually enjoyed it…

She knew she wasn't normal. The fact that she could lay so still and calmly despite all of the horrible information swimming around her was a testament to that.

**Ring.** **Ring**

Her cell was ringing.

She reached over to the nightstand, grasping hold of the phone to touch the cool surface against her ear.

"Bonnie? Is that you? I've been worried sick about you! You said you were going to call when you got to your grandmothers," it was Matt's concerned voice.

"Matt…" She breathed his name gently.

What could she tell him? How could she ever go back to normalcy?

"How did you feel about my powers? Are you glad they're gone?" She turned on her side, curling herself up near the phone.

"Bonnie, why are you asking me this? What's wrong?"

"Please, I need to know Matt, how do you feel about my powers being gone?" She closed her eyes; she just had to know.

Matt was silent for a moment.

"I was glad they went away. I accept you and what you are, but I liked the life we had. No murders, no magic, no anything. I like our only worries being exams and dinner," he answered honestly.

Bonnie had no more tears left to shed; she instead kept her voice strong.

"Matt, we've been dating for six-months now and we've never once said 'I love you' to each other. I think we find comfort and familiarity in each other, but its obvious that part of you is still in love with Elena. You're a really amazing guy and you'll make an amazing boyfriend to someone if you just let her go," Bonnie felt a pain sting within her. Matt was her safety net; she was losing him. She had no one else.

"You're breaking up with me? Bonnie, don't do this…" He was begging.

"I am a witch, Matt. It's not just some—_thing_—it's who I am. It took me a while to see it, but I see it clearly now. I need someone who is just as strange as I am."

"Bonnie, don't say that. I think we could make it work—"

The door flew open, followed by the foulest of smells. Bonnie bolted up, quickly closing and stuffing her phone under her pillow.

Damon stood with an expression that could kill. He had his untainted coat and shirt in one hand and a book in the other. His bare chest was visible with all of the muscular curves of his masculinity visible. He tossed his clothing to the chair and tossed the book to Bonnie. Bonnie fumbled to catch it and immediately upon smelling it she threw it to the floor.

"Where did you go, a _landfill_?" Bonnie held her nose.

"Just about…" Damon was unbuttoning his jeans.

Bonnie quickly turned her head away, shielding her eyes from seeing any nudity.

"Can you please go in the bathroom before you start undressing?" She felt her heart pound hard within her ribcage.

"Mm, don't you want to join me Mrs. Salvatore? I'd love to see how you look all—wet…" He was taunting her.

She refused to look at him; afraid she'd see him standing naked and unabashed about it. She shut her eyes tightly.

"Just go shower!"

She could hear Damon snort briefly before the bathroom door shut closed. She sighed with relief. She thought her roommate at the university was bad, but Damon definitely stole the show.

The shower water was running loudly. She could hear Damon whistling under stream. Now was as good a time as any to inspect the book. She crawled to the edge of the bed, leaning down to poke open the book with her finger.

The pages turned to reveal Elena's writing. It was her diary. She knew someone would find it! She had to have known that she'd come after her.

Bonnie suddenly was able to ignore the stench, quickly skimming through the pages. So many were missing, they must have fallen out in the dumpster. She flipped to the most recent entry.

"**Dear Diary,**

**Stefan & I are here in Alaska. I can remember a time when Damon was the only danger I had to worry about, now my problems are so much greater. We have a new enemy now. Stefan says that he will come for me no matter where I go, so we decided to find a way to stop him. Stefan told me that he had a friend (Samuel Southmoore) who lived up here that would be able to tell us a way to kill him. He's not like Stefan or Damon, I don't know what he is…"**

Bonnie closed the diary. What did she mean about the monster not being like Stefan or Damon? She knew there was something very wrong with the Salvatore brothers. She knew that they were dangerous, mysterious and completely unpredictable. Somehow all those factors still didn't add up to how they could be compared to the monster in her vision.

Damon, was faster than most people. He wasn't bothered by the cold, she hadn't seen him eat or drink once. Strange things happen to people around Damon. She couldn't deny these facts, she'd always known that Damon was a hazard and yet she was still in a bedroom with him.

Bonnie flipped back to earlier pages of the diary.

She managed to find one half-torn page.

"**Dear Diary,**

**Damon is a…**

**I really can't believe that he…**

**I need to find a way to protect…**

**He's a monster…"**

A monster? Bonnie's lips parted slowly, her eyes turning to the bathroom door. He was still whistling his tune.

Bonnie tucked the book under her arm, carefully pulling her phone from under her pillow. She had to be ever so quiet; she wasn't even sure why she felt such urgency for silence.

In a matter of seconds she had her purse, her phone and the diary in hand and was tiptoeing for the door. Her fingers touched the cool metal knob, intending to gently turn it open.

A palm slammed against the doors surface.

Bonnie swallowed, feeling a chin brush over her shoulder.

Damon smelled shower-fresh, his wet hair was starting to drip against her. Any shred of fondness she felt for him was dissipating. Any longing or sympathy she felt towards him had diminished between those pages.

"This is really such a shame, Bonnie. I felt like we were really connecting. I felt a weird kinship with you, I thought out of all the people in this world, you'd be the one to understand how I felt," He was whispering.

She refused to be terrorized.

"How can I relate to someone who Elena describes as being a monster? What _are_ you, Damon? What did you do to that stewardess?"

"Are you forgetting everything we've shared together?" Damon was a taunting force.

"We've shared nothing. I can see you for what you really are…"

"And what am I, sweetie?"

Bonnie shook her head.

"I don't want to say…"

Damon inhaled her scent deeply, pressing her against the door to lock her in place.

"_Say_ it. You know you want to. How did I know there was blood on the floor? Why don't I eat? Why was that unfortunate near-dead stewardess clutching her neck in a stupor?"

Bonnie wet her lips. It was impossible. He couldn't be one. They don't exist. Yet, her instinct, her ancient witch blood spoke the truth to her soul. She spoke the word as if it was sacred,

"_Vampire…_"

"Was that really so difficult to say? There's really only two ways this can go since I don't seem to be able to glamour you. You can either help me find Stefan & Elena and then go back to living your happy little _non-existence_ with your poor excuse of a boyfriend or—I can kill you…"


	4. Chapter 4

Title: And There Will Be Blood

By: Jezzi B.

URL: visit jezzibness . livejournal . com for all chapters in a cleaner format.

Fandom: Vampire Diaries (Book & TV)

Pairing: Damon/Bonnie

Rating: M +16

Type: Multi-chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the show, book series or the characters. The writing here in is for no profit and simply a fan work.

Summary: Bonnie receives an unwanted Christmas gift from Damon with a shocking message. We go back five weeks into the past to see how things lead up to Christmas. Bonnie is now experiencing a new life in New York with her boyfriend—who happens to be Elena's ex—Matt. Her abilities seem to have dissipated, allowing her to finally lead a normal life. Everything seems picture perfect until Damon shows up in town to deliver her a message that someone close to her will die if she doesn't retrieve her powers.

NOTE: I am going to write the characters as they are in the current show, but incorporate elements from the book series. Try your best to remove what's happened in the storyline of the show/book, I'm touching on those elements, but I've written this story from the angle of Bonnie not fully knowing what Damon is. I wanted to take this approach because it works better for the story.

* * *

AND THERE WILL BE BLOOD

Chapter 4: Monster & Maiden

Damon was terrifying her.

She wouldn't run, she wouldn't scream, she wouldn't even beg for her life. If he really wanted her dead, he'd have killed her. The fact that she was standing was enough proof that Damon needed her.

Pinned against a door.

Sandwiched between the cold, white metal door and the vampire…

She began to wonder what he was used to in this situation. Predators enjoyed prey that cowered from them. She wouldn't be that helpless prey.

Bonnie managed to turn—in what little space he provided—to face him.

Damon's skin was pale and wet. His piercing eyes glowered menacingly in the dark like gems lit on fire. The only clothing separating his lower half from her was a towel wrapped against his waist.

He was just as alluring as he was frightening.

"I'll help you, but only because I want to see Elena alive. I know you won't kill me—at least not yet, because you need me." She whispered.

Damon pressed his forehead against Bonnie's, profiting her a fanged smile.

"This might be true, but make no mistake—" he drove his hand into her purse abruptly, snatching out her cell-phone to snap it in half. "—If at any point you try to play the damsel in distress and contact or notify anyone, I'll end your story and theirs. Permanently."

Bonnie hated him. She'd never hated a single individual so much in her entire life.

Damon pushed himself from off the door and Bonnie, pacing back towards the shower.

"Let me go and get decent for you. Really, I'm very glad this whole incident took place. Do you have any idea how hard it is for me to even pretend to be human? Oh wait—you do understand, you're a monster too. You just don't know it yet. Don't worry, I'll help you discover it…"

He was acting as though he hadn't just threatened Bonnie's life!

Bonnie tightened her fists; fear was being replaced with pure anger.

"Screw you!" She yelled.

Damon briefly peeked from behind the bathroom door to say, "Don't tempt me…"

She wouldn't ask Damon how he managed to obtain a land rover for them to drive; she really didn't need to know. The road trip up north was unexpected.

Anchorage was beautiful. The snowy mountaintops were visible in one direction and the beautiful, reflective water surrounded from the other direction. There was something primal about Alaska; so few humans, so much wild life. Riding down the highway with the beautiful scenery would have been picturesque, if it weren't for one thing…

"I'm starting to understand why this other creature chose to capture Elena and my brother here in Alaska. There's so many places you can hide the bodies and no one will ever know…"

Bonnie was utterly disgusted with the comment.

"Do you always talk so morbidly about the people who are supposed to be important to you?"

"Stefan's level of importance to me is not out of brotherly love, it's selfish, really. I'm an immortal; I'll live until I'm destroyed. Immortality gets lonely without someone to torment and make miserable." Damon kept his eyes on the road.

Bonnie shook her head, using a finger to brush away the strands of hair that kept sticking to her lower lip.

"You're _unbelievable_. You went through all this and are _using_ me, simply for the fact that you want to keep Stefan around for mere amusement?"

"You know, you are so sexy when you catch on to things," Damon tossed her a cocky smile.

She'd punch him if she didn't fear causing a collision.

Damon drove off the main road onto a small snowy path through the woods. The vehicle rocked about as it forced itself over snapping branches. It wasn't long before a quaint cabin was visible.

Damon geared the vehicle into park, turning his sharp eyes to Bonnie hauntingly.

"Remember, Mrs. Salvatore, last thing we need is a scene. Don't try anything stupid."

Bonnie hugged her arms, looking anywhere, but at Damon.

"I want to find Elena, I won't jeopardize that."

"Fair enough…" Damon reached for something from the back seat.

Bonnie's chest tightened, she never knew what to really expect from him. She remained unwavering, waiting to see what Damon intended to retrieve.

Warmth surrounded her throat.

Damon was wrapping her scarf around her carefully.

Bonnie's eyes fluttered in shock and disbelief. Was Damon actually taking care of her?

"Don't think I'm trying to be nice. This place is cold; vampires become much more attracted to warm blood under these circumstances. If you want to protect yourself from me, hide every bit of flesh you can."

Bonnie placed her fingers against the scarf, pressing it more securely against her skin.

"Thanks…"

They both exited the vehicle, making the slow venture towards the dark-wood cabin. The bitter wind and the barren trees in the dim light of dusk gave the small home and ominous overcast. As they approached the porch all manners of fishing equipment were hung against the walls and near the windows. A net, poles, lures all showing like badges of honor for any guest to witness.

Damon reached the doorframe.

"Hello, anyone home?" He called.

The door cracked open the minute Damon's knuckles made contact. It was unlocked and already open. Bonnie's eyes filled with alarm. Someone had already beaten them to Samuel Southmoore.

"Oh, this can't be good…" Damon murmured.

Bonnie pushed open the door fully. They could see that the living room had been utterly ransacked. Tables were tossed over, couches ripped apart. An angrily screaming teapot was still whistling on the stove.

"Whatever happened, it wasn't too long ago," Bonnie swallowed.

Damon didn't move. He was as still as stone. The spots under his eyes were turning purple, veins coming alive and tainting his vision with gleaming demonic eyes. His canines protruded out of his mouth, nearly piercing his lower lip. He was on full alert.

"I smell blood inside there…"

Bonnie tried not to look at Damon the demon. She didn't know what to fear more, Damon's hunger or the thing that wrecked the home of Samuel Southmoore.

"Damon—" She breathed once, trying to calm both him and herself. "—we have to go in. He could be hurt."

"I can't go in…"

Bonnie carefully stepped into the house, glancing back to Damon nervously.

"Why can't you? That thing could still be in here!"

"Then you'd better run back outside _fast_ if you see it. I can't enter a house I haven't been invited into," Damon's voice sounded more feral when he was like this.

Bonnie couldn't quite quell the horrible feeling that was turning inside of her. Damon may have threatened to kill her, but she was useful to him, he'd have protected her from the monster that simply wanted carnage.

Her boots crunched over broken glass and torn book covers. Each step was slow and careful. The further away from Damon she walked, the more fearful she became. To the left there was a narrow set of stairs. Tiny red droplets of blood stained the first step, gradually becoming larger pools as they lead a horrific trail up the stairs.

They say under duress humans' resort back to the primitive "Fight or Flight" mode. Bonnie didn't even know how to fight what she was up against, but she most certainly couldn't flee either. She crept up the staircase, gliding her fingertips along the railing.

At the top of the staircase, she could see a partially open bedroom door. Through the small gap she could make out a blood stained foot.

_Oh god, please don't be dead!_

Bonnie abandoned all fear and rushed into the room. She could see a middle-aged Samuel Southmoore lying against a once sky-blue rug clutching his throat as he bled profusely. His gray eyes fixed on Bonnie and he only managed to gurgle, choking on his own blood.

Bonnie yanked off her scarf, quickly dropping to her knees to apply pressure to the wound. She was not a nurse, but she knew enough from helping the athletes back in high school with their injuries on the field during practices. She propped his head up on her lap, trying her best to stop the bleeding.

"Shh, don't try to speak," Bonnie didn't know what else she could do.

Samuel's eyes were beginning to glaze over; he barely had the energy to breathe. His frail hand touches Bonnie's fingers, sliding something into her palm. He then used the last of his energy to point towards the window, before allowing his hand to drop.

"No, no, please don't die!" She begged, but he wasn't moving anymore.

Bonnie moved her two fingers to touch the side of his neck. No pulse. He was dead.

She could have cried. She'd never had someone die in her arms before. There was no time for her to give into her emotions. She was going to be brave. She opened her palm to see the small golden key Samuel had entrusted her with.

Her eyes turned to the window to see a small fishing shed out near a dock to the lake. Whatever was in that shed, Samuel wanted her to find it first.

The floorboards groaned loudly, snapping Bonnie's attentions to the bedroom door.

Standing in the doorway was a tall, hooded man. It was the one from her vision. His smile was too wide, mocking more of a lizard than a man. His dark eyes glowed fluorescent red. Damon possessed a powerful beauty; there was no beauty to be seen in this creature. This vampire was permanently disfigured and void of any shred of humanity. He parted open his sharp jaws, bearing his blood-coated fangs.

"Not quite human, what are you?" The creature spoke with a voice that was almost ghostly.

Bonnie couldn't move, she couldn't speak, she couldn't stop staring at the thing, as she remained knelt in a pool of blood.

The creature chuckled.

"Only way to find out, is to taste you…"

All reason had left Bonnie's mind, she screamed out loudly the only thing she could think of.

"DAMON!"


	5. Chapter 5

Title: And There Will Be Blood

By: Jezzi B.

URL: visit jezzibness . livejournal . com for all chapters in a cleaner format.

Fandom: Vampire Diaries (Book & TV)

Pairing: Damon/Bonnie

Rating: M +16

Type: Multi-chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the show, book series or the characters. The writing here in is for no profit and simply a fan work.

Summary: Bonnie receives an unwanted Christmas gift from Damon with a shocking message. We go back five weeks into the past to see how things lead up to Christmas. Bonnie is now experiencing a new life in New York with her boyfriend—who happens to be Elena's ex—Matt. Her abilities seem to have dissipated, allowing her to finally lead a normal life. Everything seems picture perfect until Damon shows up in town to deliver her a message that someone close to her will die if she doesn't retrieve her powers.

NOTE: I am going to write the characters as they are in the current show, but incorporate elements from the book series. Try your best to remove what's happened in the storyline of the show/book, I'm touching on those elements, but I've written this story from the angle of Bonnie not fully knowing what Damon is. I wanted to take this approach because it works better for the story.

* * *

AND THERE WILL BE BLOOD

_When night falls, baths are taken, teeth are carefully brushed and bedtime stories are told. The child is tucked beneath the warmth and safety of their respective cartoon covered quilts. Their cheeks are kissed by a loving parental figure. As that guardian departs to turn off the light the child begs to leave the light on. The child explains their fear of the monsters lurking in the shadows. The parent calmly assures them that there are no monsters and allows darkness to spill into the room._

_But they're wrong._

_The monsters are real…_

Chapter 5: Nightmare Man

"DAMON!"

Bonnie released the scream so ferociously that her body quaked. The vampire stood like a dark nightmare blocking the only visible exit out of the room. She dragged her limbs against the old floorboard, leaving a streak of Samuel's blood towards the wall.

The tall vampire's long arm's dangled at his side in a rag doll fashion, occasionally twitching with excitement. His lips were dark, and what little view of his skin the hood did not mask had a sickeningly olive hue.

Bonnie's fingers were crawling at the ground, tugging her back firmly against the small corner space of the room. Damon couldn't enter the house to stop it and she couldn't run.

_This is it._

_This is how I die…_

The creature loomed closer to Bonnie, he took his time, and he was fascinated with her. The closer he drew, the more visible the extremity of his appearance became.

She didn't want it to touch her!

Somehow she felt as if the vampire was the harbinger of death and that a single touch would claim her soul forever. She closed her eyes.

It reached out its hand.

Abruptly glass exploded into tiny shards in a blink of an eye, spraying over the entirety of the room. Had she done that? She could hear the creature roar like an animal as the glass stuck against his form.

Bonnie opened her eyes slowly to see that it was not her abilities that had cause the eruption—it was Damon.

The two vampires were at war, a fury of gnashing teeth and savage blows were exchanging. She'd never seen Damon in such a violent display. He was showing no mercy on this beast, literally seeking to tear him apart limb-by-limb. The creature, however, was much too strong.

"Another vampire helping a human female, " The creature mused as its fingers clutched against Damon's throat.

Despite the fact that the creature had the upper hand, Damon couldn't help smiling through the pain, "Who says I'm helping? I'm defending what is rightfully mine."

The creature clicked its red tongue, lifting up Damon by the neck. His hollow eyes were emotionless pits, his voice was a monotone rasp, "The other two attempted to defeat me; their efforts were wasted."

Damon managed to wrench himself from the stranglehold. Immediately he held onto the creature to keep it from getting near Bonnie, "Bonnie, get out, _now_."

Bonnie had a perfect opportunity. She could easily run, take the land rover and leave the two monsters behind. Damon would be far too distracted to chase her. She'd go to the nearest payphone and call Matt. She'd earnestly tell him the truth and get help for Elena.

"I found them, I'll find you…" The creature promised.

Bonnie immediately reclaimed control of her legs, skirting around the brawl with her body standing as far from the two as she could manage. The two broke everything in their wake. The bed snapped apart and the wardrobe laid in mere pieces as they tossed one another across the room wrathfully.

The creature broke free of Damon's hold, grasping Damon to throw him sharply against the wall. Damon's back caused the wood panels to snap in two. Damon grunted, staggering to his feet defiantly as the nightmare stalked closer.

"You're stronger than the last one—a pity; you could have been useful to me," the monster echoed.

The two adversaries were facing one another.

Before another blow could be dealt, a piercing sound could be heard.

Bonnie had just stabbed the creature in the back with a long shard of glass. The thing stood bewildered, staring at Damon as he began to lose footing.

Bonnie watched in utter shock as the creature plummeted to the ground, her hands shaking.

"I _killed_ it…" she covered her mouth.

Damon quickly bolted over the creature, lifting Bonnie into his arms, "No. You just pissed it off."

Damon was such a swift runner. He had no use for stairs; he simply leapt down them. Obstacles were not even a challenge for him; they were outside in less than a few seconds.

The moment Bonnie could see the snow, she remembered.

"Damon, _wait_, we can't leave yet!"

Damon's expression looked clearly ready to just let the monster have her and be done with it. He forced a bitter smile, "Why not?"

Bonnie opened her palm to show the small golden key Samuel had given her.

"It was the last thing Samuel gave me before he died. I know it's important, I feel like he knew we were trying to find Elena & Stefan. Elena wrote in her journal that Samuel knew how to defeat that—_thing_. Maybe—maybe that's why it killed him."

Damon cursed under his breath.

"What does the key go to?"

Bonnie was suddenly aware of the fact that Damon still had her in his arms, much like a damsel. She had to collect her thoughts.

"There's a fishing shed near the water that he pointed to. I think, maybe something inside there?"

Damon was irritated, hefting up Bonnie against him once more.

"When we find Stefan, remind me to _kill_ him…"

They wasted no time; the danger of the creature returning was enough to make Bonnie use haste. The fishing shed was small and frail looking. It definitely stood out. There was a dark wood structure in the middle of white snow near water that reflected the icy treetops. Damon, didn't even bother with opening the door, he simply ripped the door off its hinges.

There were several shelves with tools and all types of fishing equipment. There was too much junk for Bonnie to discern what a key could possibly even go to.

"There's too much stuff!" Bonnie's heart was pounding.

A loud roar echoed in the distance.

Damon was standing with his arms crossed leaned against the doorframe.

"Better hurry, our friend is awake from his nap and he sounds cranky."

Bonnie was ready to pull out her own hair, she couldn't find it. She was panicking. She had to hold it together; she had to just think clearly. What could the key go to? It wasn't your typical key. It reminded her of the type of key used to open a diary lock. Maybe it wasn't a box, maybe it was a book that she needed to look for!

Bonnie's fingers nimbly tugged open the small drawer to the desk beneath the shelves. It was locked. This had to be it! She quickly forced the key into the lock, praying silently for it to work.

**Click.**

Bonnie released an exasperated sound of relief, yanking open the drawer to pillage its contents. There was a tome and a bag of dried herbs. She took both quickly.

"Damon! I got—"

She couldn't even finish her sentence; Damon had already thrown her over his shoulder and was carrying her faster than she'd ever known.

"Would you like some more cocoa, hun?"

Damon & Bonnie were seated on dulled-red vinyl chairs in a bar that hadn't gotten the memo that the 60's were over. Bonnie couldn't seem to keep her hands steady as she clung to her empty cocoa cup. The waitress was impatiently awaiting an answer.

"What?" Bonnie hadn't been paying attention.

"Forgive my wife, she's had a long day. She would love another cup of cocoa," Damon had a way with women. The waitress changed her demeanor to politeness in an instant and left.

Bonnie was trying to understand what she just went through.

"I thought you said you couldn't enter the house," she shivered, but she wasn't cold.

"I couldn't, but luckily he died. We're allowed to step in when the resident dies," Damon had no remorse.

"It's not _lucky_ that he died. It's not lucky at all!" She hated how heartless he was.

"Had he not, you'd have been on the floor dead with him," Damon was clearly bothered by her lack of gratitude.

Bonnie closed her mouth. He had saved her, didn't he?

_No—it was only because he needs me to find Stefan._

"You know what I find interesting is—" Damon leaned back, stretching out his arm to drape it over the length of the seating.

"—the fact that you came back for me. I think you're growing fond of me."

Bonnie flinched at the very notion.

"How can I possibly grow fond of someone who threatens to _kill_ me?" she was feeling defensive.

"Yes, how _could_ you? I think you're in need of some therapy for that problem."

Why had she gone back? He was right; she could have left. Why did she go back to help him?

Bonnie lifted up her chin, intent on throwing this back at him.

"The same could be said for you. You want me dead anyway, why did you save me?"

Faster than eyes can blink and a clock hand can tick, Damon had his palms flat against the table and was leaning towards her.

She could feel his breath against her skin and the intensity of his eyes bearing down on her. She breathed quickly.

"Damon…" She whispered apprehensively.

His teeth clenched together, his sharp fangs visible with his aggravation.

"When are you going to get it through that pretty little _skull_ of yours? No one can touch you; no one can have you. From the moment you agreed to come with me on this trip, you _belonged_ to me…"

Bonnie couldn't even think straight; all she knew to do was protest.

"I'm not just some _thing_ you can own, Damon!"

Damon smiled powerfully, drawing his lips near to hers without touching her flesh.

"I can and I do."

His fingers were already in her hair, practically enthralled with it. Something was happening between them. She had gone back to save the one person who had saved and threatened her life. They were complicated and contradictory. She hated him, but she came back for him. Bonnie was confused with it all. Bonnie was losing herself; losing all sense of reasoning.

Damon pulled her forward, crashing her mouth against his own. Bonnie struggled to push him from off of her, lifting her fists to hit against his shoulders furiously. His mouth was so warm. His skin was like smooth ice, but his mouth was a complete contrast. The more she struggled, the harder he kissed her. The harder he kissed her, the less she wanted to fight it. She could feel his fangs brushing her lips and could taste his insatiable hunger. The world was fading around her; it was so easy to become lost in Damon.

Just before reality could slip away from her, he abruptly broke the kiss.

Bonnie was breathless.

Damon licked his lips, his tongue tracing over his protruding canines.

"The only one allowed to kiss you, or _kill_ you, is me…"


	6. Chapter 6

Title: And There Will Be Blood

By: Jezzi B.

URL: visit jezzibness . livejournal . com for all chapters in a cleaner format.

Fandom: Vampire Diaries (Book & TV)

Pairing: Damon/Bonnie

Rating: M +16

Type: Multi-chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the show, book series or the characters. The writing here in is for no profit and simply a fan work.

Summary: Bonnie receives an unwanted Christmas gift from Damon with a shocking message. We go back five weeks into the past to see how things lead up to Christmas. Bonnie is now experiencing a new life in New York with her boyfriend—who happens to be Elena's ex—Matt. Her abilities seem to have dissipated, allowing her to finally lead a normal life. Everything seems picture perfect until Damon shows up in town to deliver her a message that someone close to her will die if she doesn't retrieve her powers.

NOTE: I am going to write the characters as they are in the current show, but incorporate elements from the book series. Try your best to remove what's happened in the storyline of the show/book, I'm touching on those elements, but I've written this story from the angle of Bonnie not fully knowing what Damon is. I wanted to take this approach because it works better for the story.

* * *

AND THERE WILL BE BLOOD

"_Love is a temporary madness. It erupts like an earthquake and then subsides. And when it subsides you have to make a decision. You have to work out whether your roots have become so entwined together that it is inconceivable that you should ever part." –St. Augustine (Captain Corelli's Mandolin)_

Chapter 6: Immortality

Bonnie was wearing a long, flowing white gown. A wreath of baby's breaths was adorned in her flowing black hair. A gentle summer breeze blew through the thin fabric of her gown.

She was on a beach. The sand was perfectly white; the water was serene and aquamarine.

It was beautiful—no—it was beyond that; it was the perfect moment.

She could see a figure approaching her from the shore. Their feet were bare, kicking up the waves of water with their toes. The closer the person came the easier they were to identify. She knew that face; she knew him entirely.

It was Matt.

Bonnie's lips parted with surprise. How did he get here? She found herself running towards him frantically. She had to explain everything to him; she had to apologize.

Matt opened out his arms and offered his kindest smile. She knew the safety of his grasp. The moment their skin made contact she pressed her cheek against his warmth. She closed her eyes tightly, simply holding him.

"Matt! God, Matt! I didn't think I'd ever see you again!" She whispered.

Matt's fingers slowly smoothed down her hair; his motions careful and tender.

"I'm not what you want, Bonnie," He spoke too calmly.

Bonnie tried to quiet him.

"Can we just forget everything I said on the phone? I'm sorry, you were right; we can make this work," she just didn't want him to let go of her.

"You can't fight the truth forever," Matt's tone hadn't changed.

Bonnie's grip only tightened. "What? What are you talking about?"

"This never was what you wanted, just what you thought you were supposed to want. You've opened the ultimate Pandora's box—your heart…"

Matt didn't talk like this; this wasn't like him at all. She could feel his fingers leaving her hair to touch her shoulders and then the small of her back. At first Bonnie readily welcomed the affection, but something wasn't right. The gentle motions were suddenly becoming firm and purposefully.

"Matt…" Bonnie lifted her eyes up.

It wasn't Matt. It was Damon.

Bonnie reflexively jerked, but she couldn't escape Damon's strength and God help her, she didn't want to. His hands were not that of a clumsy boy trying to please her; they were of a man knowing exactly what he wanted, and simply taking it.

"The perfect life with picket fences, wonder bread and children on bicycles is not what you were meant for. Do you know why you want me? Hm?" Damon lowered his mouth to Bonnie's shoulder, breathing on the slope of her neck.

"Yes…" Bonnie's voice was faltering.

"Chaos, Bonnie. Angels, demons, vampires and witches. We are all creatures of chaos. Despite all of your goodness, all of your morality, you can't stop feeling drawn to me."

Fangs. She could feel them now; they were grazing over her tanned flesh, dragging over the skin with wanton. The scrapes were tormenting and delicious.

"Don't…" She spoke unconsciously.

The animal took over. Damon's eyes changed, his demeanor changed. As fast as snakes can strike and with just as much compulsion his mouth forced fangs into her skin.

"Wake up. Are you really so stupid to drift to sleep with a _vampire_ in the room?"

Bonnie bolted up from bed breathing hard. Her fingers immediately began to examine her throat for marks.

There were none.

Suddenly she felt hot with mortification.

_It was just a dream…_

Damon was laxly seated in a chair near the bedside. He was watching at her, or more likely he had _been_ staring at her. Had he watched her sleep?

"Trust me when I say this—If I had done anything, you _definitely_ wouldn't have been able to sleep through it…"

Damon and Bonnie were staying in a rundown motel this time. The carpet was a lovely shade of puke green that fought with the dark wood paneling on the walls. The bed mattress was hard and horrific, but a sufferance Bonnie had to deal with. They couldn't return back to the hotel, the other vampire had Bonnie's scent; he'd have traced her there.

The items retrieved from Samuel's fishing shed were in Damon's lap. The tome was a heavy leather-bound book with a lockable belt wrapped against it. Something was missing though…

"How long was I asleep?" She was embarrassed. How could she have trusted Damon enough to fall asleep? She had to be losing her mind.

"Long enough for you to have a nightmare, did you know that you whimper in your sleep?"

Damon was flipping through the pages of the book; he didn't look up when he spoke.

Bonnie shook her head in a vain attempt to clear it. She had to remind herself that Damon was a _killer_, not simply a bad boy, but a super villain. Villains always had master plans and the people in their lives were merely pawns. Bonnie wouldn't become a pawn.

"Why did Samuel want us to have the those things?" She had to prove her usefulness if she wanted to stay alive.

"He didn't want us to have them, he wanted _you_ to have them—" Damon lifted up the bag of herbs, tossing it towards Bonnie. "—That had vervain in it, I took the liberty of _removing_ it. I haven't quite figured out the other plant in there though."

Bonnie quickly grabbed up the bag, eyeing the contents over once.

"What's vervain?"

"Consider it vampire kryptonite. If blood is tainted with it, we can't drink it."

Bonnie tried her best to remain calm. He'd gotten rid of the vervain so she would have no protection against him.

"What does the tome say?" She was irritated that he'd started reading it without her.

"I'm not sure, it's all Greek to me," Damon didn't stop skimming through the book despite his lack of understanding.

"Maybe I can understand it better—" Bonnie's words were cut short.

"Look, I'm older than you and your grandmother combined. If anyone could understand this tome it'd be me," Damon turned the book so Bonnie could see the writing. She couldn't recognize the language; it undeniably wasn't English.

"When I said it's all Greek, I meant it literally. Samuel went all DaVinci code on us," He tossed the heavy tome to her.

Bonnie caught hold of it immediately; she was on edge around him. Damon long legs stretched when he stood, his hand rubbing his jaw. She'd never seen Damon ponder before. He always seemed to have an answer or know exactly what was gong on; for once he was just as clueless as she was.

"If Samuel knew about the vervain he'd have saturated his blood with it, how could Freddy Krueger back there have drained him?" Damon was pacing now.

"How did he get in the house? I can't see him inviting that monster in," Bonnie chimed in.

"A vampire with all of the power—and none of the setbacks…" the way Damon spoke led Bonnie to believe the idea enticed him more than made him curious.

"What about the Ambrosia?" Bonnie asked.

Damon snapped all of his attention to Bonnie at once; ever inch of him completely stiff.

"That's ambrosia?"

Bonnie began to wonder if she'd said something wrong. She lifted the herb bag hesitantly, "I'm a witch and I know a thing or two about botany for potions. This is Ambrosia; bloodweed. It's pretty useless."

Damon stalked over towards the bed. Why hadn't she climbed out of it yet? She always put herself in the move vulnerable positions around Damon. His eyes were dancing with an eerily beautiful glow. He placed one knee on the mattress, crawling to hover over Bonnie.

"Beauty and brains, do you realize what this tome is?" He asked.

Bonnie placed the tome tight to her chest, using it as a divider to separate Damon from herself.

"What I plan to hit you with if you get any closer?" Bonnie smiled wistfully.

"Don't threaten a masochist with pain—" Damon was actually delighted by her threats. "—The ancient Greeks spoke of a consumable substance that gave the gods their immortality, they called it ambrosia. That weed is simply the clue; this tome is a recipe for immortality. If a vampire were to drink this recipe, he'd be immune to everything a typical vampire struggles with."

The Nightmare creature was an invincible vampire…

Bonnie couldn't make sense of it.

"I still don't understand, why chase Stefan and Elena?"

"Like every consumable, eventually it runs its course. He needs Elena's blood to make the ambrosia and he needs this tome. That was why he practically turned that dead guys home inside out," Damon was sliding away from the bed. Suddenly the revelation of the truth was more attractive than Bonnie's vulnerable body armed with a bunt object for a weapon.

"His name was _Samuel_, Damon. Samuel Southmoore. He wasn't just some 'dead guy'." But it was really pointless to argue with Damon, she had learned that much by now. She changed the subject, "So, that means we're ahead of him. If we find them first, we _win_."

It seemed simple enough. Find Stefan & Elena first, burn the book second; make it home in time for Christmas.

When Bonnie looked at Damon she was frightened by what she saw. Damon's face showed the same seriousness and vehemence that it had back at the cabin when he fought the Nightmare Man. His lips were curled; bearing his fangs the way a wolf does when it senses danger.

"He's not going to be looking for them—" Damon pulled Bonnie from bed as if she was the weight of a doll.

A scream could be heard in the distance.

"—We're the priority."

Bonnie felt utterly helpless in Damon's arms. Were they really going to have to keep running from this monster? Bonnie clung tighter to the tome than Damon. It was her last hope in saving Elena's life. If the tome was taken, it was game over.

Damon's muscles were impressively like a feline. He had a way of moving quickly without making a sound. He slipped out the door with Bonnie and immediately headed towards a suburban.

"This isn't our car!" Bonnie whispered.

Damon broke the driver side window effortlessly, unlocking the door and quite literally tossing Bonnie into the passenger seat. He yanked against the plastic covering beneath the wheel, snapping and tapping wires until the engine roared.

Damon shot her a somber expression, "It is now."

He put the vehicle in gear, zooming off with as much force as the suburban could manage on snowy roads. He drove far too reckless, he may have been dead and carefree, but he seemed to forget she was breakable.

"We're out of time for playing footsie, you need to tap into your inner Elphaba and find Stefan _now_."

Bonnie had to stop watching the road for the sake of her heart, "I can't! My abilities have been dormant for months now; it'll take me time to control them again. I need a point of reference, something to touch that I can get a reading from…"

…_and we left Elena's diary in the first hotel._

Bonnie was still really upset about that.

Damon shoved a handful of crimpled pages into her hands. She tried her best to keep hold of the tome while collecting the crumbled papers.

She carefully tried to smooth out a page best she could. The handwriting was all too familiar; it was Elena's diary pages—the absent ones. Horror washed over Bonnie's features.

"You were the one who ripped out the missing pages from Elena's diary?"

Damon took another sharp turn, causing the large vehicle to skid.

"Hate me later, find them now," his voice held urgency.

Bonnie tried to swallow down the anger that she felt. He was right, for now at least. She closed her eyes, focusing simply on the object in hand. Her grandmother had taught her how to meditate and open herself up to the other side of the veil for answers.

"I'm not getting anything," Bonnie still didn't open her eyes.

"Try _harder_," Damon stressed.

Bonnie reached out with her mind.

_Elena, Stefan, please, where are you?_

The tome began to fly open as if a draft had caught the pages. Suddenly, Bonnie wasn't seeing the snow and the dashboard. She was seeing Samuel Southmoore sitting at a desk deciphering the tome anxiously.

"Samuel didn't write it, he was translating it!" the visions were making Bonnie dizzy and short of breath.

The tome turned to the final page, revealing a single line written in black quill pen calligraphy.

"Property of Stefan Salvatore."

The tome was Stefan's. Did Stefan already know about the ambrosia?

There was a flash of orange and maroon she could faintly see a bright red sign within her vision. It read: "Eternal Night B&B"

"There's something that says 'Eternal Night', it's a bed & breakfast," Bonnie's vision was fading. The darkness and the cold were returning.

Damon was slowing down the vehicle to crawling speed.

"Why are we stopping?" Bonnie was collecting her bearings.

"_We_ aren't—_you_ are," Damon reached over to snatch the tome from Bonnie's fingers. Before so much as a word could leave Bonnie's lips she saw a weather worn sign near the side of the road. It was much less vibrant than the one in her vision. Time and the weather had ravaged away the red. It was the Eternal Night sign.

"Your Nightmare Man is after the _tome_, not you. Go find Stefan & Elena, I'll come back for you," Damon was already pushing open her door.

Bonnie had never been more terrified at the prospect of being alone than she was now. She'd pick Damon over the creature any day.

Her foot touched against the snow and dread rose within her. She immediately turned back into the car, grasping hold of the headrest.

"Promise? Can you promise me that you'll be back?"

Damon's expression reminded her of the sly smile the boys would make in elementary school before discreetly dropping a lizard down her blouse.

"Come heaven or hell, I _always_ get what's mine. Now get out…"

Bonnie stumbled back from the suburban; left behind to watch the car lights drift off into the darkness beyond the trees. Damon would be back; she wasn't going to let the creature catch her.

She began to escape the roadside, slipping closer towards the establishment. In her mind she'd pictures a quaint little cottage with warm and rosy people baking muffins and offering rooms with patch quilts. This Bed & breakfast, however, had not seen management for a long time. It was a simple enough looking home that was in the stages of decay. The paint was chipped and dulled to gray. The windows were clouded over with a thick layer of dust. It was amazing how fast a home could die without occupants to fill it.

She had to push forward, for Elena. She entered the dilapidated home cautiously, peering her head in first.

"Hello?" Bonnie called.

She felt foolish for acting like a classic Horror movie victim.

_Great job, Bonnie! Who enters a creepy house and actually lets the monsters know you're there?_

**Thump.**

That sound couldn't have meant anything good. Bonnie slowly stepped into the house, trying her best to keep the noise to a minimum. The interior was entirely bare. No furniture of any kind, even the blasé wallpaper had started to peel.

_Naked walls and empty halls._

Bonnie had decided it was a home to dust and pests now.

**Thump.**

It sounded like a fist banging on a wall.

_Maybe they're trapped?_

"Stefan? Elena?" Bonnie silently prayed that it wasn't the creature.

There was a soft light emitting from the kitchen. She had to stay valiant; even if she'd die it'd at least be in the process of trying to save Elena. There was nothing nobler than that.

She braced herself, turning to stand in the archway to the kitchen.

She was unprepared for what she saw.

Stefan was seated in the center of the room. He was tied to a chair with an I.V. stuck in his arm. The bag hanging above Stefan was labeled "vervain" in sharpie pen. His skin was stark white and sickly. His dark eyes were empty and utterly lifeless. He couldn't even move.

"Stefan!"

Bonnie didn't need any more time to think. She was quickly at Stefan's side, removing the I.V. from his arm without any hesitancy. Stefan released a low groan, tilting his head back slowly.

"Stefan! Come on, snap out of it!" Her fingers were rubbing Stefan's arms as if she could warm the blood back into his body.

Stefan's eyes finally seemed to acknowledge Bonnie's presence, his serious brow knitting with apparent confusion.

"Where's Elena?" He asked barely above a whisper.

"I was going to ask you that…" Bonnie hoped he was simply confused due to the vervain.

Stefan winced, struggling to break free from his bonds. Bonnie had grown accustomed to the powerful fierceness of Damon; seeing Stefan so helpless made her heart ache. Her fingers tugged vigorously at the ropes to loosen them.

"I sent Elena to New York—she was supposed to warn you," Stefan coughed heavily between his words.

Bonnie froze instantly, "What about Damon? You didn't call him to let him know that you and Elena were in trouble?"

Alarm struck Stefan's eyes quickly, "I would never ask anything of my brother, you have no idea what he's capable of."

Bonnie felt as though her heart had been ripped from her very chest. She knew she couldn't trust Damon, but just how deep had the lies gone?

"What about the tome? What about the Ambrosia? And that—_creature_—is still out there after Elena."

Stefan leaned back in his seat, his body wracked and sore from torture.

"It's obvious that you know now that Damon and I are not human. I entrusted that tome to Samuel thirty-five years ago. He was a language scholar; Greek was his specialty. He was deciphering the contents for me to determine if we should destroy the book. I kept him supplied with vervain, I told him to not let Damon into his home. Damon and the creatures' goal are one in the same; whatever Damon told you, was a lie. He's after the Ambrosia."

Bonnie needed to sit, her legs felt too weak now. She couldn't even understand why the information was affecting her so deeply.

"What about Elena?" Bonnie's mouth was dry.

"Elena and I went to Samuel, he deciphered a line in the tome. The immortality elixir's main ingredient is blood from a powerful vessel—" Stefan managed to lean forward, gripping Bonnie's arm.

"—the key to the elixir is _you_, Bonnie, _your_ blood. He was never after us, he was using us to find you…"


	7. Chapter 7

Title: And There Will Be Blood

By: Jezzi B.

URL: visit jezzibness . livejournal . com for all chapters in a cleaner format.

Fandom: Vampire Diaries (Book & TV)

Pairing: Damon/Bonnie

Rating: M +16

Type: Multi-chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the show, book series or the characters. The writing here in is for no profit and simply a fan work.

Summary: Bonnie receives an unwanted Christmas gift from Damon with a shocking message. We go back five weeks into the past to see how things lead up to Christmas. Bonnie is now experiencing a new life in New York with her boyfriend—who happens to be Elena's ex—Matt. Her abilities seem to have dissipated, allowing her to finally lead a normal life. Everything seems picture perfect until Damon shows up in town to deliver her a message that someone close to her will die if she doesn't retrieve her powers.

NOTE: I am going to write the characters as they are in the current show, but incorporate elements from the book series. Try your best to remove what's happened in the storyline of the show/book, I'm touching on those elements, but I've written this story from the angle of Bonnie not fully knowing what Damon is. I wanted to take this approach because it works better for the story.

* * *

AND THERE WILL BE BLOOD

Chapter 7: Lions and Lambs

The suburban pulled into the driveway in front of a small home. Simplistic beauty. There were wood panels, blue trimming, a single car garage and all the warm feelings of a true family homestead. The house looked almost surreal with its friendly holiday decor and a swing beneath the covered porch.

Damon closed the driver's side door soundly, swinging the tome within the grip of his left hand. He casually walked to the front door, admiring the tacky wreath before ringing the bell.

A light within the home suddenly turned on and a figure began to rush down the stairs.

Damon leaned against the doorframe, persistently pressing the bell again. He didn't have an ounce of patience tonight.

The door opened partially to reveal a small woman with salt & pepper hair. She had a fuchsia blanket hugged around her shoulders and bunny slippers on. She gazed at Damon's face for a moment before recognizing him.

"Oh! You're back! Come on in, would you like some tea?"

Damon brushed past the woman, quickly closing the door with the back of his foot. The living room was full of merchandise that glorified cats. Cat clocks, calendars and mugs and even fat lounging cats were simply everywhere. He was irritated with these simple-minded humans.

"You asked me that last time and I said _no_; my answer remains the same…"

Damon lowered himself enough to make direct eye contact with the woman.

"How is she?" He asked her.

"Real good, I did everything you said to. I kept her tied up, cleaned up and fed," The woman spoke of the task the way one would read off a to-do list.

"Good, you're going to go back upstairs, crawl into your bed, dream of cats and forget that her or myself was ever here. Maybe if you're really quiet and really good, I'll spare you from being my midnight snack," Damon pointed up the stairs.

"Goodnight, I'm going to go upstairs and dream of cats," The woman stated to him before starting up the staircase. As the woman was midway through her ascent Damon called to her with an after thought.

"Oh! One more thing—In the morning you're going to realize that you're no longer four-years-old and burn your bunny slippers…"

Damon threw open the door to find his senses assaulted with a pink & lace decorated bedroom. The thing that stood out instantly on entry was the brunette tied to a white-painted wooden chair. Her hair was covering the sides of her face as she glared directly at him intentionally.

"Elena! I told you I'd be back, were you concerned?" Damon tossed himself against the canopy bed, dropping the tome to the floor.

"_Where_ is Bonnie?" Elena asked through her teeth.

"Hey now, is this really anyway to treat me? I could have left you in a basement, or out in the cold, I could have even let that big, bad super vampire get a hold of you. I left you in good care—mind you, she's a bit crazy—but still. Show me some gratitude," Damon tucked his arms staring at the gaudiness of the room.

He was changing his mind; he'd gladly take the monsters over the creepy lady with cats house. She was so easy to glamour though; she had invited him for tea before he could even control her mind. Some people were far too trusting—

_Like Bonnie…_

He was thinking of her again now. Dammit, how did she manage to plague his thoughts?

"Where is she?" Elena asked louder and with more aggression.

"With Stefan!" He growled back at her.

Elena blinked rapidly; her mouth partially open as she looked around the room is sheer disbelief.

"I can't believe you _brought_ her here to it. Damon, it will kill her—"

"—It won't kill her," Damon interrupted.

Elena was starting to sound more like Stefan everyday; Damon was beginning to wonder what he ever saw in Elena. Tormenting Bonnie was so much more effective than suffering Elena's naggings.

"You know, there's a _huge_ difference in behavior between how the lions think and the lambs think. Lions plot out their prey. They spot it, they decide what angle and what speed they'll attack at and they'll slowly stalk in until they have the advantage. Now—the lamb—is a _follower_ by nature. Wherever the lamb is lead it goes, simply without thought. I've lived a long, damn time—" Damon gestured to himself, " —I am the lion. You, Bonnie, Stefan and even Mr. Tall-dark-and-ugly are the lambs. I have the tome and I'll have all three of you. Stefan will tell me what the tome says because he loves you. I'll find out how to defeat the beast, remove him and use Bonnie's blood to become the ultimate immortal."

Elena's face amused Damon; her expressions were mimicking that of an angry ferret in his mind. The way her teeth showed and her nose wrinkled as she thrashed about in her seat.

"Don't you dare _touch_ her, Damon!"

Damon raised his brows, placing a hand over his mouth, "Oh, oops; too late for that. I think you underestimate the intimacy of my relationship with Bonnie."

"A creature like you could never understand intimacy. You can never be with someone like Bonnie," Elena was sickened with him.

Damon was out of the bed and near Elena with furious speed.

"I understand your friend Bonnie more than you'll ever understand her. Don't you sit here and judge me as if you know all of my intentions."

Damon was untying Elena. Elena stared at her freed wrists and ankles with a perplexed expression.

"You want to see Stefan and Bonnie? We're going to see them now, but before you make the mistake of getting me angry I want you to know this—I will kill Bonnie, but not the permanent death. I _want_ her. Stefan is so dull to spend immortality with. Once I've drained her blood for the ambrosia, I intend to christen her into vampirism."

Elena seemed to have difficulty even forming what to say to that. Damon knew she was shocked, surprised and angry all at once. Damon was shocked with the revelation himself, but somehow that annoying little witch from Mystic Falls had grown on him and he'd be damned if she weaseled away.

"Damon, you can't make her a vampire, she'll _hate_ you," Elena tried to reason.

Damon grasped hold of Elena's arm; he smiled at her brightly, showing off his impressive white teeth.

"A simple lover's quarrel—" Damon leans towards Elena to whisper " —She'll have an eternity with me to get over it…"


	8. Chapter 8

Title: And There Will Be Blood

By: Jezzi B.

URL: visit jezzibness . livejournal . com for all chapters in a cleaner format.

Fandom: Vampire Diaries (Book & TV)

Pairing: Damon/Bonnie

Rating: M +16

Type: Multi-chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the show, book series or the characters. The writing here in is for no profit and simply a fan work.

Summary: Bonnie receives an unwanted Christmas gift from Damon with a shocking message. We go back five weeks into the past to see how things lead up to Christmas. Bonnie is now experiencing a new life in New York with her boyfriend—who happens to be Elena's ex—Matt. Her abilities seem to have dissipated, allowing her to finally lead a normal life. Everything seems picture perfect until Damon shows up in town to deliver her a message that someone close to her will die if she doesn't retrieve her powers.

NOTE: I am going to write the characters as they are in the current show, but incorporate elements from the book series. Try your best to remove what's happened in the storyline of the show/book, I'm touching on those elements, but I've written this story from the angle of Bonnie not fully knowing what Damon is. I wanted to take this approach because it works better for the story.

* * *

AND THERE WILL BE BLOOD

_He lied to me._

_All of it was a lie._

_There is no goodness in him._

_No heart._

_He never claimed or pretended to be good._

_He even warned me to not mistake any of his actions for kindness._

_I always knew he was dangerous, but somehow, for some reason—_

_I want nothing more than to understand him…_

Chapter 8: Secrets and Lies

The winter nights in Alaska were long and meaningful. One almost would start to believe the daylight would never come; the nightmare would never end. Bonnie knew one thing for _certain_; by the time the sun revealed itself the day would have a new victor. But who would the winner be: The witch of **secrets**, the vampire of **lies** or the monster of **darkness**?

Bonnie struggled to help Stefan walk through the snow. He was far too heavy for her lithe limbs to support. The vervain was taking too long to purge itself from Stefan's system, rendering him physically useless as a protector.

They were too slow, they'd barely put any distance between themselves and the B&B. Suddenly Stefan stopped walking.

"Bonnie, leave me here, go find Elena," Stefan grunted.

"I'm not leaving without you! Just—keep walking, okay?" Bonnie was insistent.

Stefan wouldn't move; despite the vervain he was strong enough to resist her tugging against him. When he was serious his eyes were distinctly more unsettling to watch. He may have not been as terrifying as Damon, but he still possessed enough strength and power to make any one want to turn and run in the opposite direction.

"The only way to get the vervain out of my system quickly is for me to feed. It's not safe for you to be around me," Stefan's tone was low and warning her.

Bonnie had left her scarf with Samuel. She was in close proximity with yet _another_ vampire and, unfortunately, she was the only present food source available. Bonnie wouldn't be swayed; she kept trying to pull Stefan alongside her.

"After staying with Damon, I definitely think you're safer to be around than you think," Bonnie spoke resentfully.

"I am truly sorry for any suffering or trouble Damon has caused you. Since he's become a vampire he shows no respect for anything other than his own personal gain. If he's hurt you in anyway, I promise you that I will take care of it."

Bonnie could understand why Elena looked past Stefan's vampirism and chose to still love him. Stefan was genuinely a loyal, caring guardian. He was a perfect dark knight.

"_Actually_—he hasn't hurt me at all. He's made threats, but he hasn't acted on any of them," Bonnie spoke softly.

Stefan was walking again, maybe the information gave him too much of a distraction to protest her efforts.

"_Wait_, Damon hasn't bitten you? He hasn't touched you in anyway?"

Bonnie failed to see the problem with remaining unblemished. She felt almost self-conscious to actually admit the truth to Stefan.

"There may have been an involuntary kiss—"

Bonnie dismissed her words quickly, "—but it was nothing."

Stefan tilted his head back, staring skyward thoughtfully for a moment. The longer he remained quiet, the more Bonnie regretted saying anything.

"Then I had it wrong…" His voice was relaxed.

"What? Had what wrong?" Bonnie's pace was actually slowing.

"In all of Damon's existence he's only shown _genuine_ interest in three women: Katherine, Elena and now you…"

Bonnie held her breath, "Simply because he hasn't bitten me doesn't mean he's interested in me like that."

"Once a vampire grows accustomed to drinking fresh blood from their victims it's hard for them to resist. Desire and want all become hunger. If Damon resisted biting you, it showed he made a conscious effort to go against his nature."

Bonnie opened her mouth to protest, but her eyes spotted a figure running directly towards them. The frame of the figure was too small to have been the creature or even Damon. It was too dark for Bonnie to see anymore clearly; Stefan, however, could see in the dark perfectly. His eyes were gleaming.

"Elena," Stefan was gaining more energy simply by saying her name.

Stefan broke free of Bonnie's hold, staggering though the snow as fast as he could towards Elena.

"Stefan! Wait! You're hurt!" Bonnie didn't chase after him. This was their moment. All of them were alive and finally together again. Once Elena was in clear view Bonnie could see how healthy and wonderful she looked.

"Oh my god, Stefan! What did that thing do to you?" Elena quickly had her arms around him.

Stefan winced painfully, but no amount of pain could keep him from holding onto Elena for dear life. He was kissing her face and touching her hair affectionately.

"It's nothing to be concerned about, I am fine—" Stefan released Elena and turned his eyes towards Bonnie "—Look who's with me."

The brightest smile lit up Elena's face; simply seeing it crumbled all of Bonnie's resolve. She rushed through the snow to minimize the distance and threw her arms around her best friend tearfully.

"Elena!" Bonnie was exasperated.

Elena squeezed her harder than she'd ever been held in her life. For just one moment, Bonnie knew Elena had the same fear she did. They had feared that they would never see each other again. Yet, against all odds they were together again.

"How did you find us? Stefan said he sent you to New York," Bonnie didn't even really care how Elena found them. All that mattered was simply that Elena was, in-fact, with them.

"Oh, that'd be thanks to _me_…"

Neither Bonnie, Elena nor Stefan could say a word. They turned all at once to see Damon standing nearby with the tome tucked under his arm. He was in a long black, leather trench coat. His hair was disheveled and his mouth was smiling devilishly. He stood with aching exquisiteness and terrifying authority.

"_Damon_," Stefan said his brother's name with quiet rage.

Damon moved in close to the trio, eyeing his brother from bottom to top.

"Little brother, you are looking _terrible_. You definitely need something to eat—oh—wait, there doesn't seem to be any furry rodents nearby. Guess you're out of luck, unless of course, Elena doesn't mind offering you a bite to eat…"

Elena instinctively reached out her hand to touch Stefan's arm while still keeping the other on Bonnie.

"Stop it Damon, what ever you planned to do here tonight, isn't happening," Stefan forewarned.

Bonnie couldn't take her eyes off Damon, she had been so scared and nervous around him before, but now the only emotion she could feel was anger. She broke free of Elena's hold to step out in front of Damon.

"You _lied_ to me," she spoke crossly.

"And your parents lied to you when they told you the Easter bunny, Santa clause and the tooth fairy were real and monsters were fake. Necessary evils in order to ensure you sleep better at night," Damon's expression was far too pleased to see her.

Bonnie shook her head, "It's _not_ the same and you know it."

Damon ignored Bonnie's comment, opting for grasping hold of her to drag her against his side. His movements were so swift; Bonnie didn't have anytime to dispute it. Elena tried her best, but Stefan stopped her.

"Don't, Damon is too strong," Stefan kept Elena close.

"And now that we have our respective lovers in check let's get down to business. That creature wants the tome and he'll be here really soon because he saw when Bonnie and I tried to pull a Houdini at the motel and will be tracking the suburban I conveniently parked near by here—"

"You _led_ him to us?" Bonnie was flabbergasted.

"—so, if you want to ensure Elena's safety, tell me what the tome says on the ambrosia and how to defeat the nightmare creature." Damon didn't miss a beat.

Stefan glowered his intense eyes towards his brother, "Look Damon, I want that creature gone just as much as you do. Samuel was the only one who knew how to defeat it, and according to Bonnie, he's dead."

Damon released a single laugh, "You have been hiding this tome from me for thirty-years, don't lie to my face and act like you don't know a what is written in it. You have too much vervain in you, there's no way you can protect Elena. I can go have this thing translated myself and you _know_ I can. I'll leave you both here to rot."

Bonnie tried to twist her arm from out of Damon's steel grip.

"I am _not_ leaving without Elena!"

"I will tell you," Stefan quickly spoke. "But only if you promise to get Elena and Bonnie out of harms way."

Elena pressed her face against Stefan's shoulder, refusing to leave him behind, "Stefan, don't tell him _anything_!"

"My compliance will depend on if your information is valid," Damon cautioned.

"Immortality comes with a price, Damon. You know this. Just as our vampirism comes with a penalty, so does this. It's true that the ambrosia makes you almost invincible, but if you do not replenish yourself with the ambrosia elixir your body will start to deteriorate. Your memories will be washed away with the blood elixir. You won't remember any of us. You saw that thing; he is rotting away. _That_ is what you'd become," Stefan was trying to talk sense into his elder brother.

Damon rolled his eyes deliberately, "All I'm hearing is noise and not what I asked for. The ingredients, _now_, little brother."

"This should be what you want to hear! I'm telling you being a vampire might have taken your life and your conscience, but the price of the elixir is your body and _soul_," Stefan was yelling at his brother now.

The trees began to rustle, dropping pads of snow onto the ground loudly. There was a deep chill echoing through the land. Bonnie knew something wasn't right; it was strange, but she could feel the presence of something else close by.

Damon growled with fury. He released both the tome and Bonnie, lunging his body forward to leap at his brother. Bonnie found herself freed as Damon wrapped his hand against Stefan's throat. Elena was no match for Damon; Stefan was ripped away from her too speedily.

"**I have no soul**! There is no redemption. You can plan and pretend to be human, but I chose to have _power_!" Damon was snapping the words through his fangs.

Bonnie was shaking. Damon and Stefan were fighting, and she knew that something was watching the fight. She had to think, she had to do something to save them all. Her eyes fell quickly to the ground and the tome that lay in the snow. Damon's anger was apparently his weak point. Her arms collected the book and she held on to it.

She knew the creature only needed two things: the tome and herself. It wouldn't go after Damon, Stefan and Elena if it already were chasing her. Damon infuriated her, but she had seen him fight the creature and almost lose. She couldn't have the loss of anyone, even Damon, on her conscience.

She did the only thing she knew to do; she ran. She ran fast, she knew she couldn't be faster than Damon, but he was too busy fighting Stefan and Elena to notice that she was gone. The book was pressed against her chest and all ahead of her was blackness and snow.

She could hear her name being yelled by them. They had finally figured it out.

Out of the blue, the snow was vanishing from beneath her feet. She was flying. The world was becoming tiny beneath her feet. Elena, Stefan and Damon were merely dots in a landscape of perfect white. How was she flying? Did her powers take over?

An arm was wrapped against her mid-section. Something had her and was flying away with her.

She shut her eyes.

_Please don't be him…_

Her eyes slowly opened. All she could see in her vision was white teeth, with a smile that ripped through his cheeks like a reptile.

_The nightmare man!_

_Wake up._

_This isn't how the story ends. This isn't how it's supposed to go._

_So many things that have been left unsaid, so many feelings that have been left untouched._

_I'm falling for Damon._

_God help me, he is horrible, he is wicked, but when we're alone there's something I just feel. Something inside of him that longs to be found! I can't die before I find it!_

_Wake up!_

_

* * *

_

Bonnie's eyes fluttered open. She was still alive; at least she had that going for her. There was candle lighting surrounding her body in a circle. The walls were covered in Greek writing repetitiously written over and over. Her wrists and ankles were tied to tent posts that had been hammered into the hardwood floor.

She knew enough about spells and incantations to recognize the setup for a ritualistic killing. She could smell something putrid nearby. Bonnie tried her best to lift her head, looking for any possible exit strategy. No windows, no doors, only a small staircase. She was in a basement.

The corners of the room where the light couldn't reach were pitch-black. Bonnie's eyes fixed on one corner, the darkness almost seemed to move. Her heart stopped.

An arm was twitching out of the shadows. She could hear the murmurs of the ancient Greek the creature spoke. It was stepping out into clear view. The Nightmare man was no longer clothed in a hoodie and jeans. He wore a long black cloak that was parted open enough for his bare, olive chest to be seen. Characters and symbols were painted all over his disturbing skin with blood.

"A hundred years ago, this tome was mine," The nightmare mans voice echoed.

Bonnie couldn't stop staring at the creature and the way it moved.

The creatures' fangs shot forth from his gums, his long fingers stretching out towards Bonnie's chest.

"_ἀ__μβροσία_—So young. Your nectar will be sweet…"

_Please, wake me up…_


	9. Chapter 9

Title: And There Will Be Blood

By: Jezzi B.

URL: visit jezzibness . livejournal . com for all chapters in a cleaner format.

Fandom: Vampire Diaries (Book & TV)

Pairing: Damon/Bonnie

Rating: M +16

Type: Multi-chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the show, book series or the characters. The writing here in is for no profit and simply a fan work.

Summary: Bonnie receives an unwanted Christmas gift from Damon with a shocking message. We go back five weeks into the past to see how things lead up to Christmas. Bonnie is now experiencing a new life in New York with her boyfriend—who happens to be Elena's ex—Matt. Her abilities seem to have dissipated, allowing her to finally lead a normal life. Everything seems picture perfect until Damon shows up in town to deliver her a message that someone close to her will die if she doesn't retrieve her powers.

NOTE: I am going to write the characters as they are in the current show, but incorporate elements from the book series. Try your best to remove what's happened in the storyline of the show/book, I'm touching on those elements, but I've written this story from the angle of Bonnie not fully knowing what Damon is. I wanted to take this approach because it works better for the story.

* * *

AND THERE WILL BE BLOOD

Chapter 9: Roots Entwined

"**I have no soul**! There is no redemption. You can plan and pretend to be human, but I chose to have _power_!" Damon was snapping the words through his fangs.

Stefan was being held firmly by the throat. Damon squeezed viciously without pause.

"There is freedom of _choice_ Damon, simply because we are vampires, it doesn't mean we have to let our primal instincts define us!" Stefan contended.

"You chose to love!" Elena shouted.

Damon whipped his menacing gaze around to Elena. She was breathing so hard, angry, worried and determined to save Stefan. It was almost touching.

"You told me you wanted to make Bonnie a vampire, I thought you were _insane_, but I just started to understand it. You care about her and you don't even understand what you're feeling. You don't want to love someone that will wither and die, because Katherine's betrayal and death hurt you so much—"

Elena hesitantly added, "—and you won't hurt Stefan, or me. You were never going to let that thing get us. You've had over a hundred years to kill Stefan; you've saved him every time."

Damon's hand released Stefan's throat. He couldn't deny it, any of it. In the past he'd have delivered a comeback, he wouldn't have even cared. Today was different; Elena was able to understand something within himself that he hadn't even accepted yet.

Elena hurriedly seized possession of Stefan as he knelt in the snow. Their affection for one another was too apparent. They were inseparable; even with Elena remaining a feeble human, their souls were infinitely bound.

_I always wanted to make you miserable, little brother. I wanted you to feel how I felt. What a twist of fate, you end up making me feel what you do._

Something wasn't right. He'd been far too distracted; he didn't even notice that there was one voice missing from the chorus. He knew before he could even turn around that she was gone.

"Bonnie!" Elena was screaming.

"She took the tome!" Stefan's voice was unsteady.

Damon could see Bonnie running in the distance, kicking up snow with each pound she made against the earth. There was no time. He had to stop her. He had led the creature right to them and Bonnie was defenseless.

_Stupid. Why are you sacrificing yourself? You know he'll kill you._

The idiotic witch actually was trying to save their lives, and in the process—giving up her own…

_Why?_

_Why save me? After all I've said to you, why save me?_

Before Damon's muscles could react, she was gone. Her small frame carried off into the wind and skies. With the departure of Bonnie, Damon's entire world had stopped.

There were no sounds anymore.

He couldn't hear the wind. He couldn't feel the snow beneath his feet.

Elena was yelling at him, racing in her skinny-leg jeans towards him to pound on his chest furiously. With all of her tears and her antagonism, he still couldn't hear any of it.

Stefan was trying his best to stay on his feet; his skin was sick and pale from the vervain poisoning. His brother's eyes meet his own and within them Damon could see no judgment. There were few instances in his years with Stefan where they shared such an expression—no—here, and now, Stefan's eyes reflected back support.

"Elena, stop." Stefan's voice was as smooth as water through a brook, "Damon has to go."

Elena's fists were dropping to her sides, her sudden aggression shifting into concern, "He can't go after her alone! Stefan, you know how powerful that thing is, even Damon can't kill that thing by himself!"

Damon's face was void of all emotion. He had no words of valor or promises to return to impart to the two. He was used to being the bad-guy and he knew what to say as one.

Damon tuned to show his back to the two; the action alone displaying his resolve to go unattended.

"Damon?" Stefan called after his brother.

Damon didn't speak or turn around, he simply turned his chin towards his left shoulder, listening.

"Make the right choice…" Stefan said no more than this.

Damon smirked slowly and in a flutter of black and feather a crow flew into the still winter air.

* * *

"Don't touch me…" She could only whisper.

If she were to be loud or yell she feared what he would do. His presence was so ominous it made her stomach turn weak and sick. His fingertips were stained with blood that smelled horrible. It had to be old animal blood—at least she prayed that it was.

The Nightmare Man; he was all the things born of a child's night terrors, death was worn about him like a cloak despite whatever bestowing of immortality he possessed.

He placed one finger against Bonnie's collarbone.

His skin was so frosty it burned. Bonnie's eyes fluttered terribly. She couldn't stop her body from shaking. Her powers were reacting uncontrollably to the creature.

Blackness was filling her vision; everything was going dark.

_**Remember who you are, Bonnie.**_

_Who are you?_

_**You are not the normal girl.**_

Bonnie forced her eyes open with all the strength in her body. Such a small task felt so heavy and so painful. She was fighting against the affects of the creature.

Her bright eyes were met with red-rimmed ones.

"Resilient," The creature whispered like a snake. He was intrigued.

His long fingers unexpectedly were growing sharp claws. His hand was hovering slowly over her heart. He was going to take her heart; she had felt that from the moment she first encountered the creature.

He began to chant in Ancient Greek, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as he loomed need her.

Bonnie prepared to die.

Mentally she had accepted death; her life I exchange for her friends to live on. She reminded herself that it was never about her; she came to Alaska to save Stefan and Elena. They were safe now.

"Not smart, you were far too easy to track with the scent of that goats blood lingering on you…"

Bonnie knew that voice, but it couldn't be…

She slowly placed her attention towards the narrow staircase.

Damon was standing there with crows' feathers about his feet. He was silently furious. Bonnie had seen Damon angered, but not like this. It was a quiet seething of unbridled rage being held back with a great deal of effort. His fangs were already visible, dark veins raced beneath his eyes in anticipation.

_No_—_why did you come here? I tried to save you!_

Bonnie could think it, but she couldn't say it.

The creature stood to full posture, his tall frame stretched out like a shadow.

"You are used to believing you always have the upper-hand. You are here, because I wanted you to be here," The nightmare man hissed.

"Get _away_… from her…" Damon was fighting to keep his composure.

"I wanted you to see how the ambrosia you so desire is made," the creature continued.

"Get _away_… from her…" Damon repeated.

"You must devour the heart, in its _entirety_. The heart of a powerful human with the lineage of the ancients is required. The heart must be filled with sorrow—" The nightmare man grinned insidiously, "The sorrow she will feel when she sees the person she loves _die_…"

Bonnie's lips passed a quick breath, "Damon run!"

Bonnie could feel a tear running down the side of her face. The creature was going to kill Damon and make her watch.

Damon didn't move, in fact, he waited for the creature to make the first move. The Nightmare man moved like a cobra with his strike. His claws were the first to make contact with Damon's flesh, ripping open his shirt and causing his skin to bleed.

This fight was different from the one at Samuel's; this was the battle to end all battles. Damon was not slacking, he was pouring every ounce of himself into the fight, grasping against the creature's arms and twisting it until it snapped. The harder Damon fought, the stronger the beast seemed to become; simply shaking his bones back into place before stabbing his foe once more.

Damon's blood was starting to stain the floor; his unearthly beautiful features becoming marred by the dark rouge liquid.

Bonnie's tears were flowing freely, she could hardly see through them.

The creature slammed Damon against the floor, thrusting down his claws through Damon's shoulder to nail him there painfully. Damon released a loud, ferocious growl as his fingers literally tried to scrape the claws out of his flesh.

"Your spirit impresses me," the creatures tongue was thin, red and far too long.

The creature twisted his claws in deeper.

"I see myself in your eyes, young _vrykolokas_. There is more ways to inflict her with sorrow than simply your death. A choice I present to you, vrykolokas. One, break her heart, break her soul and _feast_ with me. Have immortality with me. Two, die pitifully and painfully. End your bane existence."

Damon was laughing; even pinned against the floor bleeding profusely, he simply laughed.

The creature tilted his head in curiosity, "You laugh at this?"

Damon met the nightmares gaze without shrinking in the least.

"You think that I would actually consider being stuck with you for eternity an attractive proposition? You took something that is mine, someone that belongs to me. Someone I promised that come heaven or hell I'd clutch her from the grips of the grim reaper himself to reclaim her. This _vrykolokas_ chooses the human."

Bonnie's world was spinning. Damon was confessing indirectly in his own way. No matter what, no matter whom, he'd always be there to protect her. She couldn't be weak; she couldn't let it end here.

_Damon, why did it take me so long to see?_

The creature watched Damon with intrigue as if the Damon's beliefs were nothing ore than a curious thought process. The Nightmare cracked a crooked smile with red, shiny broken lips. He arched his back high like a cat, revealing a protruding boney spine.

He softly whispered in a slippery tone, "Then you choose to die—permanently…"

The creature slid out a wooden stake from the pocket of his robe, holding it high over Damon's chest.

"**DON'T TOUCH HIM**!" Bonnie shrieked and when she did her bonds began to burn off her wrists. Immediately she sat up; her eyes were swimming with fire, and her fists were clenched. There were no windows, but all about Bonnie there was wind stirring her hair around her face.

The creature quickly turned his attentions to Bonnie, staring in awe at the power that swam about her.

Damon didn't waste the golden opportunity. He jerked forward, shoving his palm against the stake to turn it towards the Nightmare man. There was a split moment of recognition as the two met face-to-face. A startling revelation was merited at that moment. Damon was able to see, he was not a monster—not like this heartless _thing_. Damon was _better_ than him.

And without faltering, Damon plunged the stake into the heart of the beast.

The creature claws were retracted and his hold was relinquished. He stood to his feet, struggling to tug out the wooden dagger.

Damon shouted out, "Bonnie, use fire, **NOW**."

On cue all of the fire and wind that swirled about Bonnie was now flying towards the creature. The candles now obeyed the commands of Bonnie over their previous master. The Nightmare howled like a wounded fox as the flames licked him apart.

_This_ was the key to killing the immortal. The very person, whose heart had the power to grant the immortality, had the power to take it away.

The Nightmare's cheeks sunk in quickly, turning hollow and black. He was reverting back to a dried up thousand-year-old corpse. Once his ashes hit the ground, the flames exploded onto the floor and the walls.

Bonnie's eyes were turning back to normal and reality was returning. They were in a burning building…

"Damon! We have to go now," Bonnie was shielding herself from the flames as she made an effort to get close to Damon.

He remained on the floor with a pool of blood all around him. Even in such a weak position his eyes were defiant and his teeth made him look just as dangerous as he was at full health.

"Go…" Damon's voice rough.

How could she possibly listen to that request? Bonnie knelt at his side, staining her clothing with his dark blood. Her thin arms reached to lift his head into her lap. It reminded her of how Samuel had died, and how helpless she had been to stop it.

"No," Bonnie uttered quietly.

Damon's piercing eyes stared back into Bonnie's fiery ones.

"I didn't give up a perfectly good immortality for you to pull a Romeo and Juliet here," Damon was able to make jokes even in the face of death.

The fire grew hungrier and closer.

"I won't leave you, 'heaven or hell'—you know—from the grim reaper himself…" Bonnie forced a bittersweet smile as she quoted him.

The way Damon was looking at her now, no other man had before. He was looking at her as if she were an amazing piece of artwork hanging in an extravagant gallery in a foreign country. He was staring at her with eyes of hunger, amusement and discovery. His expression alone made her belly ache.

Damon's blood covered hand lifted up to touch Bonnie's hair. She didn't mind, not anymore. Then his fingers were on her neck, she didn't mind that either. His fingers were strong as he firmly made her crane down to meet his lips.

She felt his mouth on hers without any resistance. Sounds became fuzzy and the heat mixed with the orange glow of the flames felt almost pleasant with him tasting her. She was melting into his arms, starving to just be near him now. The witch and the vampire; Fire & Ice. He was kissing her with a dark desire that was growing within. Her body was pressed down on his chest.

She realized that she didn't want the moment to end. They couldn't die here. Damon was too weak to leave; the creature had damaged his body too deeply. She knew there was only one cure to repair a Vampire's health immediately.

She lifted his other hand to the base of her throat, letting his fingers feel how strong her pulse was.

She could feel his body shift beneath her; he was stimulated by the warm flow of her blood.

_It's okay. You can take my blood…_

Damon broke from the kiss soundly, snapping out his fangs to linger them near her chocolate throat.

The flames were closing in. There wasn't enough time!

There was a loud noise and then the house above was shaking. Their affectionate pose was lost as the wounded vampire prepared to defend Bonnie once more.

A dark figure hot through the flames and landed beside them. The figure rose to turn towards the two, revealing his face.

It was Stefan. He was back to health.

"Stefan?" Damon was genuinely astonished.

Stefan offered a hand to help Damon to his feet.

"Despite the fact that we have our differences, you are my brother. Always."

Damon was reluctant to accept the offer, but ultimately he did…


	10. Chapter 10

Title: And There Will Be Blood

By: Jezzi B.

URL: visit jezzibness . livejournal . com for all chapters in a cleaner format.

Fandom: Vampire Diaries (Book & TV)

Pairing: Damon/Bonnie

Rating: M +16

Type: Multi-chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the show, book series or the characters. The writing here in is for no profit and simply a fan work.

Summary: Bonnie receives an unwanted Christmas gift from Damon with a shocking message. We go back five weeks into the past to see how things lead up to Christmas. Bonnie is now experiencing a new life in New York with her boyfriend—who happens to be Elena's ex—Matt. Her abilities seem to have dissipated, allowing her to finally lead a normal life. Everything seems picture perfect until Damon shows up in town to deliver her a message that someone close to her will die if she doesn't retrieve her powers.

NOTE: I am going to write the characters as they are in the current show, but incorporate elements from the book series. Try your best to remove what's happened in the storyline of the show/book, I'm touching on those elements, but I've written this story from the angle of Bonnie not fully knowing what Damon is. I wanted to take this approach because it works better for the story.

* * *

AND THERE WILL BE BLOOD

Chapter 10: A New Beginning

The four stood outside of the house, standing in the snow watching the flamed consume the structure as the Alaskan sunrise began to peer over the chilly, white horizon.

"It's really over," Elena breathed deeply. "The tome, the creature, everything is over."

Bonnie stood at Elena's side as Stefan helped to assist Damon's movement.

"For now at least. We're not normal, not _any_ of us. Something else will happen," Bonnie said those words with newfound excitement.

"Stop," Damon pushed Stefan away from helping him, "My wounds are already healing; I'm not as weak as you."

Bonnie's eyes met with Damon's once more. She could see his walls were coming back, she could feel something inside of him closing.

"There's no point in me staying here anymore, the book's gone," Damon was adjusting his torn coat.

Elena was perplexed, "Um, what about Bonnie, aren't you guys—"

"Elena, it's okay. We're not anything," Bonnie interrupted before Elena's could finish.

There was an awkward moment of silence and understanding shared between the four. Elena entwined her fingers with Stefan's, leading him carefully towards the suburban parked close at the scene. Stefan caught on quickly to Elena's implications to give his brother and Bonnie privacy.

"We'll be waiting in the car for whoever would like to join us," Stefan offered before stealing away to the vehicle with Elena.

Bonnie felt like screaming. It always had to be so difficult with Damon, why couldn't they simply just find a way to make it work?

"So that's it then?" She questioned him.

As Damon's wounds slowly began to seal, all of his cocky nature was returning back to him. The tenderness she felt from him in the burning building was fading away.

"I warned you never to mistake my actions for kindness. We don't get a happily ever after. I am not like Stefan; I feast on human blood. I can't control my impulses around you. All I hear in my mind is 'kiss & kill'," Damon waved a hand dismissively as if this information didn't affect him.

Anger was rushing quickly to Bonnie's small frame. She wanted to hit him. She wanted to tell him how horrible and wonderful he was at the same time. She wanted to tell him how terrible and amazing he managed to make her feel despite all odds and differences.

"I see," was the only thing Bonnie actually said.

Damon didn't like these situations; he obviously wasn't familiar with handling them. He stepped closer to Bonnie hooking an arm around her waist to sharply jerk her against him.

"Stop!" Bonnie protested.

He didn't listen.

"I can't change what I am. I am a carnal bastard by nature. I am not doting. If you want that entire gross romantic fluff that Stefan and Elena have, that's with Matt," Damon's voice still spoke light of the matter.

"What happened to the whole 'no one can touch you' deal? You really want me to return back to Matt?" Her eyes challenged his.

"Well, plans change since I—you know—almost killed you today. My plans were to _kill_ you, obtain the ambrosia, and then to make you a vampire…"

Bonnie's heart was pounding. He never intended for her to be gone, he wanted her to be what he was so he could be with her through immortality.

"If you were a vampire, there would be no more issues with my instinct to consume you," Damon was coaxing the idea.

"Damon, I don't want to be one. I can't even think about something like that right now," Bonnie's fingers tried to touch his coat.

Damon pulled away from her completely, actually back stepping from her. His devilish smile was back.

"Humans offer you a ring to symbolize immortality, but yet they say 'til death do you part'. I offer you forever with me—"

"Damon!" Bonnie quickly tried to interrupt his train of thought. "I knew this wasn't going to be easy, but I _fell_ for you. I am not asking for miracles, just hope."

Damon's expression was borderline disgusted, "How about I give you a new ultimatum, hm? I'm going to vanish from your life, let you see how much you like going back to normalcy. On Christmas day, you'll have my decision."

Damon was turning away from her, she couldn't think of anything else to do, but yell after him.

"What do you mean?" Bonnie called after him.

"Fate will be decided, await my present. And whatever you do, don't peek before Christmas day…"

* * *

Bonnie couldn't stop the pain that swelled in her heart and the fury. She had no time to release any more words—he had vanished. She knew that he wouldn't come back again…

Christmas was looming near. Elena had received all her gifts by hand from her most important friends, even Matt. They were no longer dating, but she was grateful that he still wanted to be a close friend. New York would have been lonely without his support.

One gift arrived in a strange fashion.

It was left in the passenger seat of her car (which she was sure she had locked); decorated with shiny black black wrappings.

The box was far too great a temptation. She knew it would provide her with a simple answer. Could Damon attempt to control his nature and be with her, or was the call of her blood too great to resist?

On a moments impulse she opened it beneath the Christmas tree far too early and on cue, as if he'd always been watching her, Damon appeared…

I'm really disappointed in you—" Damon sighed side-stepping to walk towards the tree "—I went to so much trouble to prepare the perfect surprise for you…"

Bonnie dared not to even attempt running, she knew it'd only excite him and she wasn't about to give him the satisfaction.

"I've never been good with surprises," she answered dryly, vainly trying to mask her nervousness.

"That is painfully apparent. Unfortunately though, in this case, it really pays to wait. Seems I have no choice, but to make Christmas come early this year…" He wasn't even facing her as he spoke.

She swallowed hard, her body felt numb all over. She clenched her fists tightly; she refused to grovel. If she was going to die, it was going to be bravely.

"Just take it! I know what you came for, just take my blood!" She shrieked at him, causing the dark waves of hair to curtain the sides of her face.

Damon turned to her, revealing his monstrous face. Once green eyes now were tinged with blood red and purple veins. Sharp canines were revealed in the most wicked and eerily beautiful smile.

"With _pleasure_—" He produced delicately through his horrible teeth before he began his lunge towards her.

Bonnie closed her eyes to brace for the impact. Nature had won over nurture. She knew that he was too far-gone and that she was going to finally be dealt with.

A hot sensation touched against Bonnie's neck.

It wasn't supposed to feel like that…

Damon wasn't biting her; he was kissing her. At a moments realization she couldn't stop herself from running her fingers over his body and pulling him tight to her. Time & distance, anxieties & fears were washing away under the desire. She was losing the fight and finding herself falling into Damon's essence.

Bonnie's voice was quiet and between her heavy breaths.

"Were you going to kill me?"

"The present was my decision to make you a vampire. I told you to wait—which you failed miserably at—incase I changed my mind I could present you with my new decision," Damon explained.

Bonnie didn't even care anymore, she knew the complications, but somehow their roots had already become entwined.

"And what is your new decision?" Bonnie asked him.

Damon carried a smile that would even make the devil think twice.

THE END


End file.
